Na-Ru-To
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto was a simple mercenary with the Soaring Eagles Mercenary Band, when some Stormcloaks lied about a mission and caused his fellow Eagles to be killed and himself taken prisoner. What will happen now that the age of dragons has returned and the only one who can take the dragons souls and make them stay dead is facing the Imperial chopping block in Helgen.
1. Chapter 1

**Na-Ru-To, a Naruto and Elder Scrolls Skyrim(Dawnguard, Dragonborn, Hearthfire) Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey people this is my new story the same principle as my first. Naruto becomes the chief of a mercenary group with an all-female band of warriors. Much like before I am going to have a semi-large multicrossover, I have already decided on some of the characters that will be used and their abilities, but that does not mean I do not want to hear what your ideas are. If you think that a character that I have picked would not work, or you have a character in mind please tell me, and while I may not take your advice for this story I may take it into account for the next one.**

 **So a quick run through of the story, Naruto is with a mercenary band that was hired to protect Ulfic, and while transporting him back across Skyrim they are ambushed by the Imperials. After the fighting and capturing of Naruto and his group the story will then begin at the opening video of the game. Also just to make sure that everyone is clear on this, SOME OF THE THINGS THAT I WRITE DURING THIS STORY CANNOT AND/OR WILL NOT HAPPEN ON THE GAME. So if I say that 'Naruto jumped onto a dragon's back and slit its wings so that it would crash into the earth and then he and his fellow mercs set fire to the dragon until it melted' yea that might not be accessible on the game.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Skyrim (others will be added as needed)**

 **Chapter 1 Death of the Eagles Birth of the Dragons**

*Creak*

*Creak*

 **Bump**

*Creak*

The continual noise and rocking motion slowly stirred our protagonist out of his slumber, and upon opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of three other men sharing a wagon with him and he saw a second wagon ahead of them.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?" One of the men began talking to him, but the question did not make sense to him, that man was a stormcloak soldier, so he must know that he was one of the mercenaries hired to escort a 'noble' from Falkreath to Dawnstar.

' _Perhaps he is trying to help me, if the Imperial Guard over hears that I was not part of the group there is a small chance that I could make it. Of course he could just not recognize me while I am wearing this.'_

Looking down at himself he saw that he was in the standard prisoners uniform, and that all of his weapons had been removed.

"Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." A horse thief? Well that was something that he did not remember during the brief struggle against the Imperials.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Well two things were made official, the horse thief was a coward, and he had no love for the horse thief. Not that he held any love for the Stormcloaks or the Imperials at the moment. As a matter of fact he hated both of them, the Stormcloaks for lying to him and his fellow mercs in the 'Soaring Eagles' guild; they had not been informed that the mystery noble that they were hired to transport was the infamous Ulfric Stormcloak. Because of that he lost his friends and it was the Imperials that killed his friends and have now captured him.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The first man was speaking again, and this time it was to the horse thief.

Before any more could be said the Imperial Soldier, who was driving the wagon shouted behind him, "Shut up back there!"

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The horse thief, maybe in an effort to change the subject asked a question that had been on his own mind since laying eyes on the well-dressed man. This man, if his guess is correct then it all happened because of the man sitting next to him.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The Stormcloak just confirmed it, the man sitting in the back of the wagon was the same man who was responsible for the deaths of his comrades.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The horse thief made a good point, if all of them were headed the same way then more than likely, even if they could prove his own innocence, they would have him executed.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

After listening to the back and forth commentary that his two fellow prisoners were saying, he grew bored and looked in front of him. There less than one hundred feet away was the city where the traitor Ulfic, his Stormcloak soldiers, a horse thief and an unfortunate and misguided man will meet their end.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Headsman, well he was already prepared for this but to actually be here and hearing that the man who will be removing his head is 'waiting' did nothing short of panic him.

"Good. Let's get this over with." A new voice, belonging to a man , rang out from the man sitting on the back of a horse.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Once more the horse thief shows the cowardice that he has.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him." Taking a closer look he is right, Thalmor or High Elves, such a stupid title to give to one's race. And this General Tullius was indeed in the company of at least one Thalmor. "Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this…. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." It seems that in his last hours the Stormcloak was going to reminisce about the good times that he had in this city.

"Whoa!"

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"

Well it seems like the time is nearly upon us, not that any of us were unaware what was about to-

"Why are we stopping?"

…Okay so all except for the horse thief knew what was about to happen to us now that we have reached our destination.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief."

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

He was sure that if the captain had not spoken the two of them would have continued their conversation all the way to the chopping block.

"Empire loves their damn lists." And it seems that Stormcloaks love to get the last word in.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." So the first one to be called is Ulfric, the man who killed the High King of Skyrim, not truly a surprise.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

"Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Ah, so now the men have names, Ralof the Stormcloak and Lokir the horse thief.

Lokir: "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" So the horse thief thinks that he can escape from an execution meant for the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion.

Captain: "Halt!"

Lokir: "You're not going to kill me!"

Captain: "Archers!"

Funny that the last words of Lokir the horse thief will be 'You're not going to kill me'.

Captain: "Anyone else feel like running?" _'Yeah like we could do better, although if you could dodge the first round of arrows you might have a chance to make it to the edge of the town.'_

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

For the first time since waking up our hero spoke.

"Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list."

Captain: "Forget the list, Hadvar. He goes to the block." So the Imperial's name is Hadvar, well now he knows the name of his favorite Imperial and his favorite Stormcloak.

Hadvar: "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner."

Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric: "*muffled grunts*" The Voice, well that explains why he is the only person who was gagged. _'I thought that maybe he kept talking or shouting on the trip and they got tired of it.'_

Tullius: "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Naruto scoffed, _'Idiot, killing the leader to end a war might work, but thinking like that will never result in peace.'_

A loud noise suddenly broke through the tension that had built up between the leaders of the two armies. To Naruto it sounded like a large bird mixed with that of an even larger predator.

Hadvar: "What was that?"

Tullius: "It's nothing. Carry on."

Captain: "Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." As the female captain said this a woman in the robes of Arkay stepped forward and raised her hands to the sky.

Priestess of Arkay: "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

Stormcloak Soldier: "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

Priestess of Arkay: "As you wish."

Stormcloak Soldier: "Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Just after saying this, the headsman that had raised his axe in preparation, let it fall thus lopping off the head of the Stormcloak soldier. As Naruto watched the man's head fall into the small basket that was in front of the chopping block he had a sudden thought, _'I don't think that all of our heads will fit in that crate.'_

Stormcloak: "You Imperial bastards!"

Vilod: "Justice!"

Ingrid: "Death to the Stormcloaks!"

Ralof: "As fearless in death as he was in life."

As everyone let loose their cry of remorse or triumph Naruto was calmly thinking of any way that he could escape from this fucked up situation. If they did not call on him for a while then he had a chance, maybe if he talks to them after they have executed Ulfric they would be more inclined to hear him-

Captain: "Next, the renegade from Cyrodiil!"

' _Fuck, I am really starting to hate that bitch in the iron dress.'_

At that moment there was a second loud noise that made everyone look to the sky, searching for the source of the noise until Hadvar posed the question.

Hadvar: "There it is again. Did you hear that?"

Captain: "I said, next prisoner!"

Hadvar: "To the block then prisoner. Nice and easy."

Not having any other choice, Naruto slowly made his way to the block. He stood in front of the block and was facing Hadvar when someone, most likely the female captain, forced him to his knees. He was now staring at the headsman, a truly sadistic way to torture someone making them stare at the man who will kill them, and then watch as the axe is raised and finally 'thunk'. However as Naruto was watching he heard the General making a fuss behind him.

Tullius: "What in Oblivion is that?"

Captain: "Sentries! What do you see?"

Imperial: "It's in the clouds!"

Stormcloak: "Dragon!"

And true to the poor man's cry a large black dragon had just landed on the tower, the force of the creatures landing sent the headsman to the ground. Naruto did not waste a moment he jumped up from the block and used his foot to kick the face of the headsman, knocking him out. He then went about cutting the ropes on his hands with the edge of the headsman axe; the Imperials and Stormcloaks were scattering trying to defend themselves and repel the dragon.

Tullius: "Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!"

*Snap* Finally he got his hands free, now to get the hell out of this place, and hopefully away from both the Imperials and Stormcloaks. Naruto picked up the Headsman's Axe and began to run, looking for a way out of this new hell on earth. As he was running he would continue to hear peoples shouts and cries as they ran either away or towards the dragon.

"What in the Eight Divines is this thing?"

"Keep your eyes on it!"

"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?"

"It's still coming!"

"By Ysmir! Nothing kills it!"

"Die! For the love of the gods, die!"

Naruto was about to try climbing the rubble when he saw Ulfric being shepherded into a tower by his remaining Stormcloakers. Not having much choice Naruto followed after them, hoping that if nothing else he could avenge his friends before he died.

Ralof: "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

Ulfric: "Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!"

Ralof: "Up through the tower, let's go!"

Naruto followed after Ralof and together they ascended the tower until they were met with a dead end. A Stormcloak man was in front of a pile of rubble, attempting to move the large stones out of the way.

Stormcloak: "We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!"

Just as Naruto and Ralof were about to help the man, the wall closest them exploded open, and the head and neck of the dragon emerged from the hole.

Alduin: "Yol... Toor... Shul!"

From the dragons open mouth a stream of flames emerged and proceeded to roast the man, who was trapped under the stones that five seconds ago were a solid wall. After a moment to inspect its work the dragon took off and was lost when it flew around the side of the tower.

Ralof: "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!"

What the fuck was this man thinking , 'so yea jump to that building over there, oh and don't worry we will be right behind you.' _'Let me guess as soon as I jump you yell 'Hey dragon, dinner!' I don't think so.'_ But after thinking it through he realized that the only option available was just as he said, and so he braced himself and jumped to the other building.

He just barely made it, the axe handle hit as he jumped knocking him slightly off balance, but he did make it. He sat there for a moment to catch his breath, and after gaining his second wind he took off to the lower level of the home; dropping down he saw a man and boy hiding behind a burning wreck of a house.

"You, I don't know what you are doing here but you are not getting pass me." It seemed that the man was one of those 'strong sense of justice' type guys, and for whatever reason he had decided that Naruto was a villain that needed to be dealt with.

Naruto was no novice when it came to fighting, the first thing that he looked at was the fact that the man before him had no shield, and he only had a single sword on his side. This means that he would have to dodge or block with the blade, so he is going to be weak against strong attacks, well that makes this easy.

As the man ran at Naruto, while pulling out his sword, Naruto calmly removed the Headsman Axe from his back and brought it down in a ready position. The man either did not see the danger that he was opening himself up to, or possible he believed that he would be able to out maneuver the blond.

Whatever he thought was going to happen probably did not go the way he planned, unless he knew that Naruto was going to spin all the way round, dodging his stab, and hit him with the backend of the axe. As Naruto watched the man slump to the ground, he saw that a torrent of flames was rising above some of the burnt and broken houses.

' _So that is where the dragon is, and unfortunately that is the only direction that an exit might be. Do I go and risk facing the dragon, or do I search for another way out, while fighting off Imperials and possibly Stormcloaks?'_

Falling back on that old phrase, 'the only way to advance is to go forward', Naruto decided to head to where the dragon was. Looking around the edge of the wooden skeleton that use to be a house, he could see no hide nor scale of the dragon. Willing to risk it he ran across the street and was about to turn when he heard the sound of the dragons flapping wings.

Naruto threw himself to the wall and narrowly avoided the two black tree trunk sized forewings that slammed into the ground in front of him. Looking up he saw the head of the dragon lunge forward and a jet of fire erupting from it, and from the sounds, it hit someone ahead of them in the destroyed house.

Once the wings spread and took the dragon into the sky, Naruto quickly took off and ran through the area where the dragon's fire was quickly dying out. As he ran he passed by a dead Imperial, it appears that he found the poor soul who was caught by the fire. He ran through the houses remains and as he appeared on the outside of the house he saw many soldiers running around trying to save the city, civilians and also trying to kill the dragon.

He was shocked that the gates were closed; with all of the people trying to flee the city the first thing he would have done would have been to open all the gates. Not seeing any reason to stay around here he turned to the left and was starting to run to the next gate; only to stop as he saw that it was also closed. As he was turning to start back tracking he saw a woman lying on the ground, clutching her stomach with a small pool of blood beneath her.

After taking a closer look at her he saw that she was the same woman from the execution, the priestess of Arkay. It seems that she had taken a small blade to the stomach, most likely a Stormcloak taking revenge for their fallen comrade anyway they could.

"Hey can you hear me?" Naruto was not sure if he could move her or not, the stab wound was fairly deep and because of her robes he could not get an accurate look at the full extent of the damage.

…

"Come on, wake up. Ah fuck, the hell am I doing?" No longer waiting for a response, he picked her up and began to head to the only other place where there might be an exit. As he was making his way to one of the few remaining towers left standing, he saw his favorite Imperial and Stormcloak facing off against one another. Well that is what he thought they were doing at first, but the next second the two of them cross one another and both entered the building through one of the two door ways.

Looking between the two, like that does any good, he decided to enter through the same door that Ralof had gone through. Why? The answer is simple that door looks closer and the Imperial are more like the type to lock doors behind themselves. Still carrying his unconscious passenger, he made his way to the door and after a moment of shuffling his cargo around was able to open the door enough to go inside.

 **Author's Note: Aaand that is the end of my newest story, I like this story and at the same time I hate this story. Because this is based off of the Skyrim game there is no set timeline, and while that is good because it leaves my writing options open, it also makes it more difficult to decide what to do for a story line.**

 **In the next chapter we will find out who the woman is (the hint is the priestess part) and they will make it through the underground tunnels of Helgen. And I am going to go way out with some of the crossover choices, for one example I am thinking of using Jack from Mass Effect(which I do not own) and give her the power of the voice. I am still debating on some of the ideas that I have come up with so no guarantees about anything, yet.**

 **Once more thank you for reading and for hopefully reviewing and please continue reading as I continue writing.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Na-Ru-To, a Naruto and Elder Scrolls Skyrim(Dawnguard, Dragonborn, Hearthfire) Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey people, first I would like to say that there is a reason that I am taking a while to update on any of my stories. One of my co-workers was shot, and so now we are being swamped with work and my schedule is hectic. He is in the hospital but he is stable, while I do not know what 'stable' really means, he was well enough to send a text the other day saying that we were doing a good job.**

 **Now that we have that out of the way let's get more into the story; I changed the character at the last moment, not that it made a big difference in this chapter. No matter what I say, "No do not give me your opinions, I don't want to know who you want in the story blah blah blah." you would send me reviews with your preferred or unwanted characters anyway. I actually enjoy reading the reviews and seeing what/who you want in the story.**

 **I do have a few request, first is that the character has some relatable ability to the story, such as using fire, using sword, wearing armor, summoning creatures or being werewolf/vampire. The second request is telling what show, book, movie parody or whatever origin of the character that you want to be in the story is from. The last is the one that I may actually need is a couple of girls that use bow/crossbow and arrows.**

 **Now to let you know right away what this chapter contains: this is my first attempt of a dungeon exploring and fighting scene. This chapter is designed to be short, I am using this chapter to see how well I do with the fighting and exploring of a dungeon and the traveling with a injured person.**

 **Disclaimer: See the bottom of the page for Disclaimer**

 **Chapter 2 Former Eagle Rises from the Fires as a Phoenix**

After slamming the door shut with his foot, Naruto heard a roar from the outside and a fresh round of screams were released from right outside the door. Adjusting the weight of the injured, and by now unconscious, woman in his arms to be more comfortable, he looked ahead and saw a short hall that opened up into a larger room.

Cautiously, he proceeded forward and once in the middle of the room, as he got closer he saw that there was a dead Stormcloak on the ground by a table. Looking around he saw that there were two doors, one of which was open and there were a small mix of Imperial and Stormcloaks on the ground, dead.

He laid the still prone body of the nameless woman on the ground by the table and proceeded to strip her of the now bloody robe that she was wearing. Examining the now revealed wound, he saw that the wound, which thankfully missed the stomach and instead hit more to her side. The wound was more than likely made by a sword that was quickly thrust in and then slowly pulled out to make the extraction more painful.

"You are very lucky; by pulling the blade out slowly they avoided causing too much additional damage. I am not a medic, so the best that I can do is patch you up and then go looking for a healing potion, and you need to keep from overexerting yourself."

The woman did not answer, still in the bliss of unconsciousness, but Naruto had already made up his mind on what to do. He began to quickly gather up anything wooden that he could find nearby and piled it next to the table. Using his Headsman Axe he chopped up the bigger pieces of wood until he had a small pile, and then he gathered up the straw from the broom, that he found leaning against the table, and a candle from the wall.

He used the candle to light the broom's straw on fire and once it was burning nice and hot he walked over to one of the downed Imperials and searched the body. Finding what he was looking for he took his new iron dagger back over to the fire.

He next took the rope off of his prison issued uniform and tied the handle of the knife to his Headsman Axe and had it propped up to where the blade was above the flames, but not in the ashes that would cause infection.

While the blade was heating up he proceeded to strip the priestess of her robe and began to tear fabric into long strips. Once done with that he retrieved the knife and after taking a calming breath he laid the heated blade on top of the wound using the heated metal to seal it.

The woman gave a grunt and began to weakly struggle under the searing pain of the glowing hot blade, but Naruto did not waver from what he was doing and after a moment more he removed the blade and wrapped the now closed wound with the strips of cloth.

"That is the best I can do at the moment, but unfortunately I can't just let you lay here and rest. We need to keep moving or we will be overrun with some of these bastards, and I still need to find you a healing potion."

Leaving her on the table he walked over to the dead bodies once more and began to raid them for anything that he believed might come in handy. After searching through two Imperials and two Stormcloaks he discovered:

2x Imperial Swords  
2x Iron Dagger  
Set of Light Imperial Armor  
Set of Heavy Imperial Armor  
Iron War Axe  
Iron Mace  
2x Stormcloak Cuirass  
2x Fur Boots  
500 Gold

Of that he took the set of Light Imperial Armor, an Iron Dagger, an Imperial Sword and all the gold that they had.

Not wanting to waste any more time than he already had, he once again picked up his knocked out companion and began to walk to the other door that he could now tell was not closed like he originally thought, but merely it had been pushed to the point that it looked like it was closed. Kicking the door open as he reached it, he once again began to become cautious as he descended the stairway that he now saw.

As he reached the bottom he began to hear something coming from the open doorway to the right of the stairs. He had just turned the corner and saw two people down the hall and began to prepare for a fight, or he would have if the roof of the hall had not collapsed at that moment.

Ignoring the screams of the now trapped or crushed men he continued to the only remaining doorway that was left in the hallway. Making sure that his passenger was secured with one hand he used the other one to crack the door open, but he could not see anything other than the flickering of a fire. Naruto did not want to risk losing the woman after all the work he had put into saving her, so he was left with the decision to either take her into the room with him or to leave her out in the hall. Considering that he just witnessed the hall collapse he figured that the best course of action would be to take her into the room and leave her in a less noticeable area while he investigates the room more thoroughly.

Slowly allowing the door to open he leaned her against it to provide her with some form of cover, and it also gave him the chance of hearing if someone followed them down the stairs. Looking around the room he saw that there were two Imperials blocking the way to the hallway, which he had to assume was the way to the exit.

Grabbing his Headsman Axe, Naruto began to sneak his way across the room, ready to spring into action, for even though he was confident in his sneaking skills, he knew that they would see him before he took them out.

"Hey you, stop right there!"

As he figured, they spotted him, but he was ready for this and drawing his axe he used a power slam to knock one of the men back and then swung at the other man. He connected with the man's head with the back side of his axe, thus sending him to the ground, the man was no doubt thankful that he was wearing a helmet for that is what kept him alive.

The other man had regained his footing and charged at Naruto with his Imperial sword held high; the IS (Imperial Soldier) began to swing the blade at Naruto's head, hoping to kill him in one move. Naruto was not ready to quit yet though, he swung with his axe forcing the IS to back away for an instant, and it was during that moment that Naruto dropped his axe and drew the Imperial Sword that he had acquired earlier.

The two of them were now circling one another, waiting for the moment where the other one makes a mistake that will decide the result of the fight. And there it is, IS stumbled on the handle of Naruto's Headsman Axe, and Naruto is not the type of warrior to let a mistake like that go unpunished. With a single stroke of the blade Naruto disarmed the man and with his free hand he punched him in the face, and the force of that punch knocked the IS's head into a wooden beam behind him, thus rendering him unconscious.

Searching them he again came across the same basics, armor weapons and 100 gold; leaving everything other than the gold, he then picked up his axe, and began to look around the room for anything that may be useful. But he was also trying to figure out how he was going to carry anything else. While looking he saw a small bottle of healing potion on one of the shelves of an old cupboard.

"Perfect, while it might not be a full dose, but even this amount will help her and hopefully keep her alive until we can find more."

Grabbing the bottle he rushed back to his companion and proceeded to open her mouth to gently pour the healing potion down her throat. She was still unconscious and unable to swallow by herself, so Naruto was massaging her throat helping her to swallow and keeping an eye out for any sign that the potion might be flowing down the wrong pipe.

After he finished the whole bottle he threw the empty bottle towards the fire, and he then picked up the priestess so that they could continue to move. He wanted her to awaken soon but at the same time he was worried about the dragon that was right outside, and after he saw the hall's roof collapse he was not going to assume that just because he was underground that he was safe.

Walking down the pathway that was previously blocked by the two IS's, he saw another door and after the last one he was a little nervous about going through this one. He knew that he was taking too much time if he was trying to leave in a hurry, but he was also trying to protect his newest recruit.

' _Whatever, I don't hear anything, and that more than likely means that I would take them by surprise and not to mention that I can't wait around here for more soldiers to arrive.'_

His mind made up Naruto opened the door and after making sure that there really was no one standing out there, he began the journey down another set of stairs. When he came to a turn in the stairs he heard voices, and by the sound of them, they were attempting to kill one another.

Creeping down a few more stairs Naruto listened more closely and he could now hear the sounds of spells being fired and metal clashing against metal. Once more he propped the unconscious woman against the wall on the stairs and drew his Imperial sword, for he may not know who is down there but they were more than likely going to be his enemy.

The first thing that he noticed when he entered the room was the large cages that were lined up along the far wall, and from that he concluded that it was a room that was used for torture. He nearly gagged from the foul odor in the air, judging from the smell of it, this room was used regularly. The second thing that he noticed was a man in Imperial armor using a storm spell of some kind on a Stormcloak woman and laughing as she is shocked and screaming in pain. A different Imperial is fighting a male Stormcloak across the room from where the woman is, and from the looks of it, the Imperials are going to win this battle.

Naruto did not like killing, but he hated the torture of a defenseless woman even more. He rushed at the torturer and stabbed him through the neck with his sword; the problem with magic attacks like the storm one that the Imperial was using, is that it blinds the one using it from other attacks.

Naruto checked on the woman on the ground but was saddened to discover that he was too late to save her, and because of that he let his rage get the better of him and decided that he was going to kill the other Imperial in revenge. Without waiting he turned and rushed at the other Imperial solider, who was still locked in battle with the Stormcloak man and thus distracted.

Not wasting any time, Naruto swung his sword and took the man's head off, and not wanting to deal with anymore fighting he used the flat of the blade and hit the Stormcloak in the head knocking him out.

No longer having to deal with the distractions of two men beating one another to death, Naruto began to take in what was in the room. Seeing a knapsack on a table, he quickly goes over to investigate what is inside of it, and is slightly disappointed when he sees that it is empty. Not letting that disappoint him, he picks the bag up and resumes his search for helpful or unique items.

Searching the bodies, both dead and alive, Naruto only walked away with, a steel dagger, an iron greatsword, a minor healing potion and around 200 gold coins. Not too shabby for a couple of interrogators and invaders, and he also found the key to the cages that were in the room as well.

Looking in all the cages, Naruto only saw one with anything inside of it, so that is the one that he opened. Once inside the cage he saw that the main thing inside was a body, a body of a dead male wearing a mage's outfit. Naruto never delved into magic that much, but he did know that mage's clothes were light, useful and sold for a high price. Not to mention that certain mage outfits would actually raise a mage's overall ability.

He stripped the man of his clothing and stuffed it into the knapsack, and then he grabbed the other thing that was in the cage. It was nothing special; a small tough satchel that was tied shut and appeared to have been poorly hidden in the corner of the cage. Opening the small bag revealed that it was filled with 25 gold, a half full potion bottle of something that Naruto did not recognize and a small book with a symbol like a hand on it. Naruto knew that the book was a spell book, and while he did not have any need for it, that was not to say that he couldn't find someone who wanted it.

Done with the exploring he straightened up and went to retrieve his passenger, who he was now trying to figure out how to carry. He was now trying to carry two large weapons, an injured person and a pack of items, all at the same time.

He decided that the best way to carry everything would be if he put both weapons on his back along with the woman, draping her arms around his neck between the hilts of the weapons, and to have the pack strapped to his front. Continuing down the only path that was available to him he passed by a hall filled with cells, and even further down the hall he arrived in a room that had even more cages. However these were smaller and hanging from the ceiling, and based off the skeletons in them, they were where prisoners were literally left to rot.

At the end of this room a wall had been broken down, and since there was no other way to go he descended even further into the tunneling cave underneath Helgen. The path here was rough and seemed to have been hurriedly made; more than likely this is how all of the Stormcloaks entered into Helgen's Keep. After traveling at least a hundred feet down this path, he soon found himself once again witness to a battle between the two armies.

At the end of the hall there was a large room, easily able to hold a couple of houses, and throughout this room there were pairs of Imperials and Stormcloaks fighting against one another. Once more it seemed that the Imperials had the upper hand in the battle, not too surprising since it was taking place inside one of their forts, for they had archers on the other side of the room picking off the opposing forces with ease.

Naruto decided to wait for the Imperials to win the fight this time, since he did not feel that he had to worry about being attacked from reinforcements, and not to mention that trying to sneak an injured person passed all of the archers would have been close to impossible anyways. To avoid that problem he waited for the main part of the fighting to be done; after the Stormcloaks are wiped out then he would confront the remaining Imperials, hopefully with a peaceful way of getting passed them.

It did not take long, a few short minutes was all that it took for the fight to finish, and as expected the Imperials triumph over the Stormcloaks. On top of that there are now only three Imperials left to deal with, but the Imperials that remain consist of one man using an Imperial Sword and two others that are using arrows. Trying to get by them without a fight might be possible but unlikely, since the archers are in front of the only way out of this room.

At this moment the thought of going back did occur to Naruto, but the dragon may still be outside and even if it wasn't he would probably have to deal with just as many archers outside as he would here. So he did the only thing that he could do at the moment, wait and hope that the men would travel on ahead or that an easier path might show itself.

' _Wait that may be my way of getting through with no hassle, all I need is a bit of luck and hope that they are gullible.'_ Now that he had a plan in mind, Naruto mentally ran over the details in his head before he put his plan into action. He bent down and took some of the loose soil and threw it on his face and in his hair, and he began to jog in place for a moment before running out into the open.

"Hey we need some help up here," Naruto began as he panted and did a slow half jog towards the three Imperials, "it's Ulfric, he is leading his men down here. The men had them blocked off at the torture room, but that damn Jarl is slowly forcing his way through. Captain sent me to see if there were any men down here that we could spare, and to get this woman away from the fighting."

One of the men quickly took charge and told the other two to head up there and support the troops and he would stay here to defend the bridge and to sabotage it if necessary. Naruto waited until the two ran past him and were no longer visible before he turned his attention back to the man that was remaining.

"Can you give me a hand here, Captain wants this girl to live after what she did for him today?"

"What did she do?" As he asked this the man was approaching to lend any help that he could.

"She jumped in front of an arrow that was meant for the Captain, she probably saved his life," Naruto saw that the man had stopped dead in his tracks and was now looking at Naruto straight in the eyes, "Hey what are you doing? She really needs help here."

"What did you just say? What did that girl do?"

"She uh, she saved the captain's life from an arrow, she jumped in front of him-"

As soon as the words were out of his the Imperial had grabbed his bow and was loading an arrow, not waiting to see what the outcome was going to be, Naruto ducked behind a rock. While he was down there he laid the woman down and grabbed his iron greatsword.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto knew that he was caught but he did not know how, so in case he used the same line again he wanted to know what he did wrong. "The captain is going to be pissed if you hurt this girl."

"Yeah, I am sure _he_ would be." Well that explained it, no wonder the man did not hesitate in drawing his weapon.

"Your captain is a woman, isn't she?"

"You're late in figuring that out, but yeah."

Naruto did not wait anymore, he knew what he did wrong, and at any moment the other two men may discover that they were tricked and be back. He rushed from behind the wall and jumped to the lower level to avoid an arrow that was shot at him. He ran up the stairs and ducked behind a pillar of stone to avoid another arrow, but he did not think that he could avoid the next shot, not at this range.

Not having time to think about it too much, he ran out from behind the safety of stone and immediately rolled. He was now only fifteen feet away, but the man did not take the bait and fire, he had waited. He did not wait to fire this time though, and the arrow flew straight at Naruto and pierced him through the knapsack and into the stomach. Naruto stared at the arrow in shock as he slowly began to fall to the floor; once he reached his knees he simply fell face forward, and, as he hit the ground. the sound of an arrow stock cracking could be heard.

The Imperial loaded another arrow and approached Naruto slowly, not wanting to risk the now injured man to get the jump on him. As he stood over him, he noticed that there was no blood, but he saw him get hit with his arrow. Deciding that he needed to find out what happened, he used his foot to roll Naruto over. As soon as he did a stabbing pain went up his other leg.

Naruto, eyes now focused on the man held the steel dagger in his left hand and had stabbed him in the right leg. Seeing as he only had the right leg still on the ground, it is not surprising that he dropped after being stabbed. Naruto grabbed the man's arrow, that was still on the bow, and used it to stab him in the neck. Not watching to see the man die, Naruto removed his dagger, and grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows and turned around to pick up the woman's body.

He stuck the quiver in the knapsack, leaving the top couple of inches sticking out one side, and he hung the bow under the knapsack. Picking up his, seemingly always left leaning somewhere, companion Naruto took off for where the bridge was, knowing that the other two men had to be on their way back. He stopped in front of the drawbridge lever long enough to kick it in the right direction, before he watched the bridge drop.

As it dropped he heard voices coming from behind him, and so when he got across the bridge he ran, and continued running down the stairs and to the stream. When he got to the stream, he paused for a brief moment, there were two ways he could go. He turned to the left and ran up the path he saw, but he soon saw that it was a dead end. He could not go back, so he would have to wait and see what happens.

It was less than ten seconds later, when two Imperial soldiers ran passed his hiding place and down the second path, so he was going to have to deal with them at some point. Might as well get it over with now, luck seemed to have been with him so far today. He was walking down the path that the Imperials had taken, when he heard screams and something that he knew he should know, but he could not place at the moment.

As he continued down the path he saw that there was an opening in the wall, and being the only way that Naruto saw he continued down the path. It was only after he turned the next corner that he remembered what the other noise was, spiders, very big and very dangerous spiders.

Frostbite spiders, there were at least four from what he could see, and the two Imperials were trying their best to lower that number. Naruto kneeled down and drew an arrow from his quiver, and after getting his bow ready, he took aim at one of the two largest spiders.

 ***Swoosh***

 ***Squilch***

He hit it. He actually hit the damn thing; he wished he could have taken the time to rejoice but the spider was still moving so he refused. Taking aim again he shot at the same spider and was again rewarded with a solid hit to the back of it. By now one of the soldiers had killed one of the spiders, but they in turn killed one of the soldiers. Naruto aimed again and let the arrow fly, and that one did fly, it flew straight through the eye area of the largest spider, and this time it did not keep moving.

' _Ok, so all that is left is the Imperial and the two spide- no, the Imperial and the last spider now.'_

Watching a moment longer, Naruto saw the last spider overpower the Imperial and jump on him, trapping him under its' large form. Now that there was no longer any chance that the Imperial might win Naruto loaded his bow and shot at the head of the spider. Watching as the last spider died was a welcome sight, but he did not move in case another one was hiding in the cave somewhere. After a minutes wait he decided that it was clear and he started to move through the cave once more.

On the other side of the room Naruto saw an opening in the wall, and not having a better way to go without back tracking he kept moving. This part of the cave was huge compared to the last room, You could probably fit a small town inside of this part of the cave. He would have marveled at the cave more, but at that moment he heard something.

Sneaking around to get a better view of what had made the noise, he almost broke down crying, really a freaking bear! He had already had to run from a dragon, fight off multiple soldiers from two different armies, been forced to fight against frostbite spiders, _'Although I did not have a direct confrontation with the last one,'_ and now here is a sleeping bear.

He considered sneaking by, but did not like the odds of the bear not waking up and attacking them while they have their backs to it, so that leaves fight or retreat. Retreating was not really an option since Naruto did not know if he could continue carrying his weapons, pack and not very useful ally. Not only that, but the bear may wake up and attack them as they retreat, so the best thing to do is to kill the bear here and now.

Seeing a cart up ahead, Naruto figured that would be as good of a place as any to leave his extra baggage, after all he needed to be mobile going up against a bear. Walking a little ways away, Naruto drew his bow and took aim at the bear which was about twenty yards or so away. Being very careful he took aim and fired his first arrow, which did indeed hit his target, but that only awoke and enraged the bear. As it began to charge, Naruto loaded another arrow and launched it as well, this one also hitting its mark, and once again not causing the bear to drop.

Naruto saw that he did not have enough time to load another arrow so he drew his sword and-

 ***Foosh***

From behind Naruto, a fireball came soaring in and hit the bear causing it to be blown back a little ways and to stop moving. Turning to see who saved him, he was not totally surprised to see that it was his mystery companion who had finally woken up, and at the perfect time. She was standing up leaned against the cart with one hand raised and the last remnants of her fireballs magic leaving her hand.

Before he could say anything however, she proceeded to slowly topple over, passing out from the stress that using the spell had caused her. Naruto, who was still slightly shocked at what he had just seen, was now worried about her, and not wanting to put her under any more stress at the moment decided that they would stay here so that they could rest. Looking over at the bear, and then back to the cart which had sealed wine bottles inside, Naruto decided to start making them something to eat.

 **Timeskip a Couple of Hours Later**

Naruto had taken the cart, and his now known as a mage ally over to where the bear had been sleeping, and after unloading the cart he had broken it down and used the pieces to start a fire to help keep the two of them warm, and to cook the bear meat. For after moving everything away from the bear, he had gone back and proceeded to skin the bear and remove some of the best meat that it had. For the last bit of time he had been gathering up branches from the cave and sharpening both ends of some and one end of others. Now he had the bear meat hanging over the flames, being stuck on one of the ends of the sticks with both ends sharpened; while they were being propped against the sticks that only had the one end sharpened.

While the bear meat was cooking Naruto decided to go through all of the items that he had on him:

Headsman Axe  
Iron Greatsword  
Long Bow  
Iron Arrows x16  
Iron Dagger  
Mage Robes  
Mage Hood  
Steel Dagger  
825 Gold  
Minor Healing Potion  
Mystery Potion  
Spell book

As he pulled the last item out he saw that it still had the head of the arrow stuck in it, from where the Imperial archer had attempted to kill him. Deciding that he was not going to give that book away, he set it to the side and continued to sort through the rest of the items. A couple of minutes later and he began to hear the sound of someone groaning, turning to look he saw that his new mage ally was coming to again.

"Hey take it easy, I don't want you passing out again, then I would have to carry you some more."

She slowly looked up at him and he began to see remembrance and understanding return to her face as she tried to stand up and failed. Catching her before she hit the ground, and possibly knocked herself out again, Naruto helped her to sit down before he passed her one of the sticks with meat on it.

"Here. You'll want to eat to help build up your strength for the journey we still have to finish."

"Wha- *cough* What journey are you referring to?"

"Well we still need to get from here to one of the towns nearby, and I am suggesting Falkreath. Not only is it closer than Whiterun, but it also is in the woods and as such, is safer if we have to flee than Whiterun's open fields would be."

"You seem to have decided a lot for the two of us to do, and considering that I still do not know your name forgive me if I am not willing to go with you."

"Look it's fine if you want to go alone, but I figured with the two of us we stand a better chance of making it to a city than by ourselves. And not to rub it in but your stomach wound and lacking of the ability to stand up on your own, means that I have a better chance than you do."

…

When she did not say anything Naruto figured that now would be the best time to take back the leadership role and hopefully salvage what little there was of this alliance.

"Now we need to get some sleep if we are going to make it anywhere tomorrow. And by the way, the name is Naruto formerly of the Soaring Eagles."

"…Rei."

And with that being said the two of them drifted off to sleep.

END

 **Author's Note: So there you have it the end to the second chapter, and just so I am clear to everyone… This is not how I am going to do every dungeon scene! This was a test to see how long a short dungeon would be if I wrote it out with a fair bit of detail, and while some future dungeons may also have a detailed writing like this do not count on it.**

 **And as for the girl in case you did not figure it out, she is the Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon, and the first of Naruto's new band's members. She is a mage that uses fire magic and only fire magic, it would be no fun if all of the characters were able to use all the types of magic, so they will be limited depending on their abilities in their original shows.**

 **And that is it guys and girls, the next chapter will be a bit longer because it has them travelling to Falkreath and then I will have to get Naruto back to Riverwood somehow, to get back on track with the original story line.**

 **So Merry Christmas to you all and I hope that you enjoy the chapter and will leave a review to tell me how much you enjoyed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Na-Ru-To, a Naruto and Elder Scrolls Skyrim(Dawnguard, Dragonborn, Hearthfire) Crossover**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, this chapter is starting at the end of the last chapter, but I am sure that you know that already. The problem that I am having with the Skyrim crossover is the fact that there is not a set story line for me to follow. I am at the moment just trying to open up Naruto to all of the possible quest that he will face later.**

 **Ex: The Main Quest, Thieves Guild, Imperial Quest and so on…**

 **The next couple of chapters are going to have hints of the upcoming events that Naruto will have to face, this chapter has a few of them already but the next two chapters will be the ones that have the most in them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

 **Chapter 3 Opening the Doors to the World part 1**

Items that Naruto is carrying at the moment:

 **Headsman Axe  
Iron Greatsword  
Long Bow  
Iron Arrows x16  
**Iron Dagger (Rei is Now Carrying this)  
Mage Robes (Rei is Now Wearing this)  
Mage Hood (Rei is Now Wearing this)  
 **Steel Dagger  
825 Gold  
Minor Healing Potion  
Mystery Potion  
Spell book (Lightning)**

Naruto and his new ally, who is now wearing the Mage Robes and Hood with the Iron Dagger tied at her side, exited the cave that they had taken refuge in the night before. Looking out into the morning light the two of them saw that they were still fairly high on the mountain and were looking out at a wooded area that had few boulders stuck up around the area. There was also a small barren trail that led down the mountain, more than likely it was made when the Stormcloaks trekked up into the cave and then into Helgen. The two of them began to walk down the path, and after a moment Naruto tried to start up a conversation.

"Alright let's head out, we are leaving for Falkreath." Naruto was still determined to go to Falkreath even after Rei's protesting.

"We can't go to Falkreath." Rei objected, "It is too far for us to go undetected and there is no protection in Falkreath."

"Falkreath is just as close to us now as Riverwood would be, but also we may find supplies that my group may have left for us in the inn. We have only been gone for a couple of days and there is a good chance that any items that were in the room are still there. And Falkreath is better protected than Whiterun."

"How in the world do you see Falkreath as being better protected than Whiterun?"

"Don't get confused, I am only saying that in relation to the dragon threat. Whiterun is in an open area with large walls that trap you in the city. Whereas Falkreath is in a dense wooded area, between mountains, and this makes it a great location if you have to flee from a large dragon."

"How is being surrounded by burnable wood and impossible to climb mountains better than being in a city that is protected by high walls and a well-trained militia?"

"Because the mountains also mean that there will be caves to hide in and boulders to hide behind, also the 'burnable wood' that you are talking about will help to break any dragon's line of sight. …Did you hear that?"

Naruto was sure that he had heard something just ahead of them, but he could not be sure of what he had heard nor how far away it was. For the next minute the two of them sat in silence waiting and listening. There. He heard the noise again, and this time he was sure that it was a couple of voices.

' _Bandits?! No they should know better than to let themselves be heard. Perhaps mercenaries, but they haven't moved from their spot which means that they are not travelling. And mercenary groups are normally stationed near cities so that they are close to their potential clients. So who are these people and what are they out here doing?"_

Listening even more intently than before, Naruto determined that the voices couldn't be more than 50 yards away from his current position. Signaling to Rei that he wanted her to stay quiet, he began to sneak up the path, all the while keeping an eye out for traps on the road. Looking nearby he saw a large tree trunk along the side of the path, stealthily moving towards the trunk Naruto soon saw smoke rising in the air to the southwest.

Pulling out his long bow and notching an arrow, Naruto peeked around the side of the tree and saw three men standing less than 30 yards from him. Judging by their outfits and the size of the group, Naruto had to conclude that they were indeed bandits. They were just very uneducated in the ways of staying quiet, which in their business, meant staying alive.

Continuing to observe the men he saw that two of them were dressed in fur armor, and the last one was dressed in a set of iron armor. _'Fur armor might not be a bad idea considering we will be heading to Falkreath, not only that but I would feel better if I knew the bandits behind me were no longer breathing.'_

Walking quietly back to where Rei was located he signaled for them to go slightly off the path, in the opposite direction from where the bandits were. Once he felt that they were far enough away, Naruto began drawing in the dirt with his steel dagger.

"Ok, from what I could tell, there were only three people and they have their camp set up where two tents are facing west while the other is facing north. This works to our advantage, if we come in from the south, they shouldn't see us until you are close enough hit them with your magic."

"But why don't we just go around them and avoid a confrontation altogether?" apparently Rei had issues about killing people in cold blood.

"I do not want to take the chance of them noticing us and following us into the woods, where they would have the advantage in a fight. Also if we continue to head towards Falkreath we probably won't make it until tomorrow."

"What does that have to do with killing three inno-"

"Please don't tell me you were about to call them innocent. They are bandits, the same type of men that if they found you by yourself, they would have no second thoughts about capturing you and using your body until you died or they got tired of you. As for what it has to do with us not making it to Falkreath, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind having one of those tents. Plus it just so happens that two of those men are wearing fur armor."

He could see that the realization was sinking in as Rei's eyes widened before they narrowed again. Why was this woman being so difficult? The answer to about three of their problems was right in front of their faces, and she wants to argue.

"Not to mention that if we cut around we will be adding an additional hour to our traveling time, but if we were to cut through the camp we might make it to Falkreath before nightfall."

Naruto could see that Rei was now considering his plan, so he went back to drawing the camp in the dirt. "Now as I was saying," here Naruto reached into his coin purse and pulled out five coins, three of which he laid face down while the other two remained face up, "these three will represent them and these will be us. Now here is the plan…"

****************Rei's POV*************

Rei was running through the woods, one hand clutching her wound that had started to bleed a little from the strain of running. She did not like Naruto's plan, mainly because she was going to be right in the middle of the fighting. She stumbled a little, the shredded remains of her priestess robes catching under her feet.

Naruto had suggested that she put the robe back on to cover her mage outfit, that and the ripped robe would make her look like she had been running quickly through the woods. While the idea does have merit, that does not mean that she has to like it.

Looking ahead she could see the camp's smoke rising quickly above the bushes and between the trees, knowing that it meant that the bandits were getting close. Getting into character and hoping that the plan that her new, and hopefully temporary, partner thought up would work.

Bursting through the last bush Rei came out in the open, and she made sure not to enter the campsite quietly or cautiously. She wanted to seem like she was really running for her life, and that suddenly running into a bandit camp would seem preferable compared to what she is running from.

"Well look what we have here boys." One of the men in fur armor said, while the other man in fur armor walked around behind her. She could not see the bandit in the iron armor, but from the way the plan was laid out it would not matter. Breaking out into hysterical sobs and grabbing onto the man in front of her she began to stammer out a rushed explanation.

"P-please you've got to h-help me, he k-killed the w-whole caravan!" She then ducked her head to hide the fact that she was not truly crying and began to let the fake sobs rack her body.

"Woah hold on there miss," the man seemed to be startled and put off by her behavior and crying, "now tell us, who killed what now?"

"That m-man, he just jumped in the middle of the road and when we stopped to h-help, he set the wagon on f-fire. Before we could do anything he had drawn two daggers and began to s-slice the armed guards n-necks and spines. He killed t-twenty people in two minutes, I-I t-think that I am the o-only survivor." And with that she broke out into more fake sobs. "Please you have to help me, he was right behind me."

"What should we do Dilbor?" The man standing behind her finally said something, and from the sound of his voice he was shaking in his leather boots.

"Get a hold of yourself Fjolfr, it is just one man against the three of us and we are the ones with the element of surprise this time." With that being said Dilbor stepped past Fjolfr and drew his iron war axe prepared to fight with the demon in human flesh as soon as he crossed the bushes. While he was doing that Fjolfr took multiple steps back and drew an arrow to notch on his bow.

Fjolfr never notched that first arrow, for at the moment that he was fitting the arrow on his string another arrow came soaring through the air and pierced Fjolfr through the head. Hearing the noise of the body hitting the ground Dilbor turned around to see the dead body of one of his comrades. He never knew that while he was looking over the deceased body that he himself was being targeted by a different adversary.

Rei knew that due to her injury still healing that she would only get one shot at taking the man down, and if she missed or she ran out of magika before he was dead it would be up to her companion to stop her from being killed. She raised her hands and with one aimed at the defenseless back of Dilbor the other was aimed at the tent next to them. She built up the magika that she required and watched it as it took the form of orbs of fire in her hands before she release the attack full force.

As soon as the 'Flames' hit Dilbor he began to scream, and while she was sure that the fur armor would not be of use any longer, she was also positive that the man wearing the armor would soon be just as useless. She glanced over and saw the tent was now burning bright and so she moved that hand to join the other in her assault against the bandit. This went on for no more than fifteen seconds, but due to her not knowing when her magika would run out if felt like minutes to hours.

When her magika ran out so did her fire, but she was relieved to see that the body of burnt and smoking flesh did not stir after he thorough soaking of flames. She was so exhausted after using so much of her magika that she had forgotten about the last remaining member of the band of bandits.

"You fucking bitch. I'm gonna gut you for this!"

Turning her head to her right she saw the iron clad body of the last bandit rushing at her with his shield in one hand and a raised steel mace in the other. Screaming his war cry he must not hear the soft ***Hiss*** of the arrow cutting through the air, and with his helmet obscuring his vision he couldn't see the archer on his left dropping his bow and grabbing his Headsman Axe. He had to have felt the stabbing pain as the arrow dug into the flesh of his shield arm and he could not miss when something hard hit his boots, sending him falling to the ground.

As the man lifted his head up enough off the ground to look around he looked at the large single sided axe laying near his legs, he must have been thinking something along the lines of 'had someone thrown that large weapon to knock him off his balance?' Looking around he locked eyes with her for a moment until another voice drew both of their attentions away.

*******************Naruto's POV, a few moments before******************

Naruto was sitting out behind the bandit camp watching the bandits as they moved around packing up the camp. His plan was simple, he stays on the north side of the bandits and Rei circles around to the west side of the camp, and once Rei distracts the bandits he will pick off one with his arrow and she will attempt to take down the other two with her magic. He lost sight of the iron armor bandit as he walked out of the camp for some reason, but a moment later he saw movement on the west side of the camp.

He watched as Rei ran through the bushes into the camp, and as the two visible bandits stopped her and began to circle her. He did nothing until he saw the way that one of the bandits began to nervously grab for his weapon; seeing this he grabbed one of his iron arrows and fitted it to the string of his bow.

He watched as the two bandits began to move, one moving in front of Rei with his war axe drawn and the other with his bow in hand getting ready to notch an arrow. Naruto took aim and released his grip on the string allowing the arrow to soar straight and true. When he saw that the one man was down, he notched a second arrow and prepared to launch it at the second bandit, but he stopped when he noticed that Rei's hands were now glowing with a fire spell.

Naruto watched as the spell hit not only the bandit but also the tent near Rei, he continued to watch until he saw movement at the edge of the camp. The iron clad bandit had returned with a bucket of water in one hand and his shield strap to the other arm. When the man noticed what was happening he dropped the bucket and drew his mace and began to run towards Rei, who by this point was close to collapsing.

Naruto took careful aim and released the arrow to once more hit the bandit in the head, but his aim was off and he instead hit the man in his shield arm. Wasting no more time Naruto dropped his long bow and grabbed his Headsman Axe and with a mighty throw he launched the large weapon at the large man's legs, hoping to damage one.

He was slightly disappointed when the axe only made him fall, but he figured that he kept Rei safe so he was content with that. Leaving the bow on the ground and drawing his iron greatsword from his back he began to make his descent down the hill that he had perched himself on.

A few seconds later when he had made it to where the bandit and Rei were he saw that the bandit was looking at Rei with a fierce hatred in his eye, and not wanting to endanger his companion anymore he spoke up to draw the man's attention.

"Well look at this, some big bad bandits you are, but you couldn't even stop one man and an injured woman."

The bandit looked back at him now and Naruto could now see the anger that was burning in the man's gaze; he was not concerned though, he had all of the advantages he needed to win this fight. The bandit was wearing thicker armor, but that would slow him down and with the damage done to his shield arm, he would not be able to block any of Naruto's stronger strikes.

Naruto normally would wait for his opponent to make the first move, but with Rei still on the ground and in no condition to defend herself he decided that it would be best to push the man away from this area. Rushing forward he swung at the man's midsection with his greatsword; the man turned to let the blow hit his back armor and then swung with his mace aimed to take Naruto's head. Naruto ducked the blow and jumped away from the man, he was a little surprised by how quickly he was able to move, but he was still not worried.

Gripping his weapon's handle tighter he began circling the man while trying to find a moment of hesitation or a weakness that he could exploit. Remembering the man's injured shield arm Naruto developed a plan, and he then began to attack with multiple overhead strikes. The man was unable to get close with Naruto swinging his blade about like that, so all he could do was dodge and deflect with his shield as best he could. Once Naruto saw how the man dodged he continued to attack him but he was now more focused on hitting his right side.

Naruto's strength plus the weight and power of the greatsword continuously being brought down on the man's steel mace soon wore not only the man down but also his weapon. After a particularly strong chop the man dropped his mace and gave Naruto the chance that he had been waiting for. Turning slightly he drew back the greatsword like one would a club and he swung forward aiming for right beneath the helmet. The man's head soon fell and rolled about a foot away from the rest of his body which fell a second later.

Seeing that the man would not be getting up anytime soon Naruto turned around to see how his partner was doing, he found her lying on the ground and looked to be sleeping. Not seeing a point in waking her at the moment, Naruto began to loot the camp for anything that could be useful. The first thing that he grabbed was his Headsman Axe and put it along with his greatsword on his back. After this he began to loot through the rest of the camp and he found:

 **Gold x44  
Lockpick x2  
Iron War Axe  
Steel Mace  
Hunting Bow  
Iron Arrow x19  
Iron Dagger  
Banded Iron Shield  
Iron Armor  
Iron Helmet  
Iron Boots  
Fur Armor  
Hide Boots  
Black Mage Robes  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Animal Skin Tent x2**

He gathered all the materials and began to sort them into piles and began figuring out who would carry what when he saw that there were two scraps of paper mixed in with the robes and fur. Unfolding the paper he looked over them both, the larger one was a full map of Skyrim and the smaller one was a map that gave details to where a treasure was hidden.

After looking at the maps for a little longer Naruto thinks that he has a rough guess of where they were and decided that now was the time to wake up Rei and to get moving. Waking her up was easy but getting her to carry and move was not near as easy, yet they were leaving not three minutes later.

After he found their approximate location on the map he routed a path around the side of the mountains that would have them at Falkreath by nightfall, give or take an hour due to not having an exact location. They turned to the left and began to trek around the base of the mountain, and Naruto was surprised when they ran across a Shrine of Talos a mile or so later. Scattered around the site of the shrine was a bunch of dead bodies, most of them were civilians but he found the body of a Thalmor solider.

Searching the bodies revealed that all of the civilians were carrying iron weapons, but when he searched the Thalmor solider he was amazed at what he found:

 **Gold x100  
Iron Armor (Unknown Enchantment)  
Potion of Minor Healing  
Hooded Thalmor Robes  
Thalmor Boots  
Thalmor Gloves  
Iron Sword**

He decided to leave all of the civilians belongings and instead he took all of the Thalmor's but he could not carry all of it plus the stuff from the bandits so he took one of the tents and turned it into a makeshift bag. He put all of the Thalmor's belongings into the bag and also the Iron Armor and the Banded Iron Shield that the bandit was wearing and he put that on his back. He had Rei carry his new hunting bow, second tent, and the other items that they had taken from the bandits.

Continuing on their way around the mountains neither of them wanting to say much so that they did not alert any enemies to their position. It took them another couple of hours before they reached a landmark in the middle of the woods. According to the map they had reached a small cottage-like building known as Pinewatch, and from there Falkreath would be to the southwest.

Turning to the path that was in the proper direction Naruto resumed trekking towards their destination, but he saw something that made him pause. A little ways down the road he saw a large wooden construct stretched above the road, not wanting to be caught unaware he signaled for Rei to divert to the woods again. Once they got into a better position Naruto was able to see what he missed before and that was the two men on top of the structure and the boulders strapped to the underside of the 'bridge'.

Naruto examined the construct and concluded that the trap was triggered by some form of tripwire and not activated by the people on top of the bridge. So the best way to get around the trap would be for them to attack the men on the 'bridge' and to cross it to get to Falkreath. Naruto drew his hunting bow and notched an arrow, and while he considered letting Rei participate in the fighting he figured that until her wound healed more she would be more of a liability than an asset.

Taking careful aim at the closer of the two targets, Naruto saw that it was going to be a tough shot. The reason for the difficulty was not because of the distance but the angle, he was attempting to shoot downhill but not from the top of the hill. If he stood on the top of the hill then he would have been spotted for sure, so to avoid detection he had to stay off the hill top which meant that he was actually going to shoot the arrow up a little and let gravity bring it down to the correct position.

Calculating the drop was difficult in itself but to not be able to tell if the target is moving was even more difficult, but Naruto was confident in his skills and took a steadying breathe while he leveled his bow. Just as he was about to fire he heard screaming from the direction of his targets. Lowering his bow but keeping his arrow on the string and half drawn he slowly peaked over the top of the hill. What he saw there was something that he had only seen in his nightmares…Vampires.

There were three vampires and each one of them were crouched over one of the men as they tore his torso open and began to feast on his insides. The other unfortunate victim had been killed instantly by an icy spear going through his torso, but even then he was not safe from the vampires. His corpse had been resurrected and used to fight against his own friend, and that was more than likely what the vampires do often, aim for the chest for a quick death and while the body is still fresh and the face undamaged use them to weaken their former friends resolve.

Naruto was horrified to see what they were doing to the man that they had not resurrected, and he knew that if they got wind of two more people nearby they would be on the hunt once more. Slowly so as not to draw attention to themselves Naruto began to back away from where he had been crouched. When he got close enough to Rei he began to make hushed motions towards her and to the ground beneath them. The problem was that if they got to the ground, then the only way that they could go would be the opposite of Falkreath, thus putting them behind by a few more hours. So instead of going all the way to the ground, Naruto pulled Rei towards a clump of trees that was not that far from the road.

Once there Naruto briefly began to explain what was going on, and to say that Rei was unhappy would be an understatement.

"What do you mean there are vampires, they aren't normally out during the day are they?" she asked him in a thankfully hushed voice despite her panic.

"What I mean is that for some reason three very strong and very hungry vampires were out during the day and they attacked two men that were in our way to Falkreath, so now we have got three vampires in our way instead."

"So what are we going to do? I mean how can we hope to get pass them?"

"Unfortunately" Naruto started while holding back the sigh that he really wanted to release at the moment "all we can do at the moment without starting a more than likely suicidal fight, is to wait for them to finish eating and then make our way to Falkreath as fast as possible. Once we are there then we will figure out what to do next."

Rei did not seem comforted by this news nor did she seem to have any other plan for she did not complain just leaned against one of the trees and kept her eyes open for the vampires. Naruto soon did the same, while Rei watched the road he would stealthily keep an eye open for any movement through the woods.

Thankfully it could not have been more than thirty minutes later that Rei tugged on his arm, and turning to see what she was showing him revealed three fast moving human like shapes darting across the road and turning into the woods on the opposite side of the road from them. Naruto did not need any more time to consider what they needed to do, with the vampires heading away and he and Rei running out of daylight, they needed to get to a safe location and soon.

Moving slowly at first to make sure that the vampires did not turn around and discover them, they quickly began to sprint down the road, neither of them noticing nor caring when they accidentally triggered the trap underneath the 'bridge'. They continued to run until they could hear the sounds of voices and the metallic ***Clang* *Clang* *Clang*** that was the unmistakable sound of a blacksmith working at their forge. Soon they were able to see the outlines of the city's walls through the trees and could even smell some of the foods that were being cooked for dinner.

They continued to run until they made it to the edge of the city, where they were stopped by the city's guards. The guards were obviously apprehensive to allow Naruto into the city while carrying that many weapons, but by giving them 50 gold each, the guards seem to reconsider.

Once inside the city, Naruto became the guide and began to direct Rei towards a small inn on the edge of the city; the inn's name was the 'Nesting Parakeet' and this was the place where Naruto and his old gang stayed while in this town. He was hoping to find some of the leftover equipment that he knew some of the less coordinated members of the group would inevitably leave behind. He walked into the building and headed straight for the back room, it was a special room that would house a multitude of guest and was mainly used for when the business was approached by small groups of mercenaries or bandits. The other reason that it was special was because Naruto knew that his leader always paid for the entire month, that was one reason that the group was always tight on money, and there was still ten days before the end of the month.

Naruto was expecting multiple scenarios when he opened the door, but to see that the entire room had been cleaned and looked like it was expecting another group of visitors soon, that was not one of his hopeful scenarios. Naruto was now angry, after all the trouble it had been to get here and there was nothing here for them to take. He stormed out of the room and headed straight for Han the manager of the inn, but when he got to the counter he came face to face with an iron dagger wielding Han.

"Han, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto almost enjoyed watching him recoil when he heard his name.

"Get away from me! I know what you are, a demon, a monster, an undead! I have heard the tales of how you were beheaded in Helgen and were then devoured by a dragon you will not come any closer you foul beast!"

Naruto was torn between slugging Han in the face and laughing in his face for the 'foul beast' comment, and now that he has had time to think on it he wants to slug Han in the face while laughing. However that will not get any of his problems solved, so he raised his hands and calmly as he could began to talk to Han.

"Listen Han, yes we did get captured and yes there was a dragon, but, and listen closely, BUT I DID NOT DIE!" 'As calmly as he could' might have been a bit too optimistic at this point, but he probably tried his best. "Look we still had ten days of rent on this place and I know that we left some equipment in there so where is it?"

"I-I" Han looked terrified as he spoke, the dagger was trembling in his hands, "when I heard that you were dead, I gathered all the stuff in that room and sold it." Han's voice, which started off trembling, was near a shrill when he finished that statement.

…"You did what?"….

Neither said anything, but by this time all the shouting and drawn weapon had drawn a bit of a crowd, both of them trying to figure out how to best kill/repay the other.

"I'll kill you! You short dick, small hand, bucked teeth, son of a troll, mother of a pig, lover of giants and molester of children!" Naruto apparently decided that charging straight at Han with his steel dagger drawn and swearing at the top of his lungs was the best way to kill Han.

He was stopped from taking his sweet revenge when he heard the little cock gobbler yell out, "Wait, I still have the money!"

"How much money?"

"A little over 1000 go-"

"And the room, ten days spent in the big room."

…"A little over 2000 gold. How about 2500 gold and you never come to my inn again?"

"Deal, but you have to tell me who you sold the stuff to."

"T-They were a couple of men that I did not recognize, but I did hear them say that they were headed towards Riverwood for some kind of job." With that Han gave Naruto the money that he had promised and with an expectant look ushered him out the door with a feeble thrust of his dagger.

Now that he had some money it was time to find Rei a place to stay until he was able to get back from his trip to Riverwood. But there was something else that he needed to do while he was here, and with Rei staying here that would help him a little. Stepping out of the Parakeet inn, Naruto turned to head into the center of the city and began looking for the man that he was sure could help him relieve himself of some of this equipment that was burdening him. And in a matter of no time at all he had found him, the town blacksmith and the man to see if you wish to sell any armor or weapon related item.

"Hey Lod, how's business? You still stuck with that bad leather from the Kasha brothers?"

"Naruto is that you boy, hahaha, well bless my soul I heard that you all got yourselves killed hahaha!"

"Well not all of us." Naruto's somber answer seemed to knock Lod out of his good mood and made him realize that Naruto was all by himself and not hanging around with his usual crowd.

"Oh um I am sorry to hear that kid, when I first heard I thought it was a bunch of malarkey, and when I saw you I just thought that…well it doesn't matter whatcha need kid?"

"I got some stuff here that I would like to sell, so I need to know if you can help me out at all, you think you can give me a good deal?"

Naruto and Lod looked over the equipment that Naruto had, he sorted through the items that he wanted to keep and the items that he wanted for Rei to hold for him. When everything was said and done, he and Lod made a deal where Lod would take all of the items that Naruto wanted sold and he would pay Naruto 1859 gold for the lot of it. Naruto himself was happy with that deal and thanked Lod for the good offer on everything, even the cloth materials that he would normally not buy.

So now with their backs feeling a lot lighter and Naruto's gold sack feeling a lot heavier, they decided to find a place to stay for the night and to get some food. After looking around Rei soon pointed out a slightly larger building than the Parakeet inn, and this one was named the 'Scrubbing Salmon'. Not wanting to continue looking for a different place Naruto and Rei decided that the 'Salmon' would do fine for the night at least.

"So where are we going now?" Rei had a strange look on her face, almost one of excitement, Naruto recognized the look at once, it was the same look some of the more veteran warriors would get after a while. Rei was going through what Naruto called the 'Adventurers Lust'. It was when someone who has never felt the rush of a battle or the running for their lives from danger, which Rei had done both, and without that rush their lives seem to be a lot more boring.

"You will be staying here for the time being, at least long enough for that wound to have proper time to heal, and I am going to go hunting for some bastards who think they can walk away with something that does not belong to them."

"If you are talking about the men that Han sold your stuff to, then it is theirs they bought it thinking that it belonged to some dead guy now. Besides you don't even know what these guys look like and the only clue that you have is that they are 'doing a job in Riverwood'. Do you have any kind of idea how many people live in Riverwood or how many simply are travelers looking for work."

"Yes I do understand that, but what you need to understand is this, everything that remains of my friends was in that room and it was just taken from them. I don't care how long it takes me I will find everything that was sold to those men and take it back."

The finality in his voice seemed to make Rei understand that there was no arguing with him. They stared into one another's eyes for a while before Rei gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but then tell me why I have to stay here."

"I already said that I wanted you to have time for your wound to heal didn't I? At the moment you are a the weak link of the chain and I don't want either of us to get hurt because you were unable to perform at your best, so wait here for one week I will be back by then unless there was a complication. And if that is the case start heading towards Whiterun and make sure that they know about the dragon."

"Why do you want me to head to Whiterun after you made such a big deal about it not being as safe as Falkreath?"

"Against dragons, Falkreath is the better suited for strategic location, but as you saw earlier dragons are not the only threat that we are facing anymore."

He could see the confusion on her face for a moment, but after a while her eyes widened and he knew that she remembered the vampires that almost caught them less than two miles outside of Falkreath.

"I understand."

"Good then take this," with that he handed her a small bag that was full of gold coins "that is 200 gold and should be enough for a room for a week with enough left over for some food and hopefully some to help you get supplies for your trip to Whiterun. Also I want you to hold onto these for me." With that he handed Rei the Headsman Axe and the iron greatsword.

He then began to walk towards the door headed for Riverwood and even though he did not know it at the time the next big step in his journey to becoming the dragonborn and savior of the world.

Items List

 **Gold x 4,908** this is the amount after giving the 200 that he gave to Rei **  
Iron Arrows x50** he bought enough arrows to make and even 50 **  
**Headsman Axe Left with Rei **  
**Iron Greatsword Left with Rei  
 **Steel Dagger  
Minor Healing Potion x2  
Mystery Potion  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Lockpick x2  
Hunting Bow  
Banded Iron Shield  
**Fur ArmorEquipped (He sold his Imperial Armor) **  
**Hide BootsEquipped (He sold his Imperial Boots)  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped **  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map**  
 **Iron Sword**

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday, so that is what happened.**

 **There is not much for me to say other than read and review, but I do encourage my readers to leave reviews that suggest where Naruto goes next, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Na-Ru-To, a Naruto and Elder Scrolls Skyrim(Dawnguard, Dragonborn, Hearthfire) Crossover**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys and Girls, I have decided that I am focusing too much on the details in this particular story, and while in most cases this would be a good thing I am beginning to think that less might be more. I will have some of the dungeon diving and most of the conversation will have all the details but I want to hurry up and get into the action. I am sure that you all feel the same way and that is why I am going to try something different this chapter.**

 **Also after starting to play the game again I have decided to cut some of the crossover characters that I was going to use and replace them with existing characters. This is because I like the Skyrim character and would rather have them instead of the crossover and I don't want the Harem to be too big. I am thinking somewhere close to fifteen girls will be the maximum, and the only reason that I am making it that many is because I will have them spread throughout Skyrim so he will only be in contact with so many at a time.**

 **Finally I know that you are waiting for the next girl to show up and I promise that she will but the next couple of chapters are going to be making the connections between Naruto and the main quest lines. Ex: Dragons=Main Quest, Vampires=Dawnguard and then what happens in this chapter will hopefully add two or three more.**

 **Review Reviews:**

 **XXX Chaos Breaker XXX: First cool name, second I like the list of girls that you sent me, but what I really need is some werewolf girls, and I thought about using Selene but I know that I would screw up and mistake her for Serana too often for her to be a good choice. But you never know do you? I am holding onto your list because I may use some of the girls on it, so if I do I will make sure to give you credit.**

 **Dragonkeeper10: You are so very right about that, unless you want to do it sneakily then it would be an arrow to the skull or a dagger to the neck.**

 **Shigami Lord: All good ideas, except I have decided that other than shouts Naruto will not be able to perform magic. I always thought that it was weird that a warrior/rogue/mage was captured and sent to Helgen. I mean if I saw a dude using a sword and blasting people with magic I would have tried to kill him not capture him. So I decided early on that I wanted Naruto to not know or be able to learn magic, after all that is why he wants allies right, to do the things that he is unable to do.**

 **Plums: First that is a funny name, and I am surprised that you do not have to have a number, I guess that means that you were the first one to pick 'plums' as a username. Second you must also remember that there is a dragon in the world all of a sudden and he heard the rumors about Ulfric. He is a warrior and has no idea how to fight someone who can tear you apart with just their voice.**

 **Onimad: Whenever I play Skyrim I always start with the light armor, I guess because two of my favorite armors (Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild) are light armors. Also I think that cannon Naruto would more than likely be the type to use light armor with a war hammer. You know, like all attack and no defense kinda thing. As for Rei, she is a crossover character from Sailor Moon so yea she does have a Japanese name.**

 **eniox27: Because I want Naruto to be a warrior/rogue with no magic other than the shouts, I am going to have him work his way through almost all the weapons. Also I tried to have the last chapter show Naruto using both long and close range attacks and weapons but I thank you for the praise. Personally I prefer swords, no matter the size I think that in real life I would be able to use them better than a Great Axe. The item list for right now is going to be kept, but after it becomes Naruto and five or more followers I may just drop it and every few chapters give a small list of important to the upcoming plot items.**

 **Ito Uchiha: I don't want to disappoint you but that will be a while, possibly twenty chapters or more, but I am hoping to do it in less than ten. I just need to plan the story out based off chapters and I will give an estimation for when he might meet her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

 **You may notice that the item list does not match the last list exactly, but that will be explained very quickly I do not want you to think that it is a mistake.**

 **Gold x 5,108  
Iron Arrows x43  
Steel Dagger  
Minor Healing Potion x2  
Mystery Potion  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Lockpick x2  
Hunting Bow  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map**  
 **Steel Sword (He dropped his Iron Sword)  
Fur Armor Equipped (He sold his Imperial Armor)  
Hide Boots Equipped (He sold his Imperial Boots)  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped**

 **Chapter 2 Opening the Doors to the World part 2**

\- Dungeon Bleak Falls Temple with Naruto-

"How did I get myself into this mess again?" Naruto was forced to ask himself, not that there was anyone else that he could ask. The bandits that had come into this huge temple thing were all dead after he got to them and he still has not found the one that he is looking for. He looked around at all of the dead bodies, whether they be human or skeever and could not help but pity those who died here.

He thought back to what had led to him being here, right after he told Rei that he was leaving all of the problems that he was to face came crashing down on his head. He had forgotten about the vampires and the fact that he had not eaten or slept nearly all day, but he could not wait until morning or he would lose any chance of catching the basterds who took his friends things. So, very unhappily, he trekked through the woods at night, he had to travel slowly until he hit the mountain range and once there he took off at a fast pace with which he felt that anything, vampire or animal would have to make some noise to catch him. He was lucky though, and he did not meet anything until he came to an area with three large stones, he had no idea what they were, but when he examined one he saw that there was a craving like a man with a shield on it.

He reached out to touch the stone and when he did the whole stone lit up with bright lights; it freaked him out so much that he took off for Riverwood once more, this time at a much harder pace. That was where he met his first annoyance of the trip, a pack of wolves, thankfully it was a small pack only three wolves, but he knew that there could be more hiding in the shadows nearby. He quickly backed himself up to a tall rock wall that seemed to be common in the area and waited for them to get close, and one by one he killed them as they rushed to attack him. Not having the time to waste on skinning them he left the bodies for any predator or scavenger to enjoy. Less than an hour later he was approaching the gates of Riverwood and he thought that he might be able to retrieve the missing items quickly and without hassle, but he should have known better.

-Flashback/ When Naruto first arrived in Riverwood-

He was slightly surprised that the guards did not ask him anything, especially when he shows up at the gate with blood dripping down his arms, from the couple of bites that the wolves were able to give him during their scuffle, but he was not about to complain to them about it. Exploring the town, he soon discovered that it only had a single trader and blacksmith in the whole town, so that would make searching for anyone selling armor or weapons easier to track. Deciding to start with the trader Naruto walked it the small establishment.

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief chasing!" A man's voice sounded off as soon as he opened the door and looking around he saw that there was a man and a woman standing at the counter arguing with one another.

"Well what are you going to do then brother, huh? Let's hear it!" It seems that the man was not the only one who could get loud in this establishment.

"Um excuse me?" He really hated having to break up an argument, mainly because there was a chance that he could get dragged into the fight also.

The man turned to Naruto and in a distracted sort of way told him, "I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open, feel free to shop." He then turned back to the woman and glared at her, though it did not seem to scare her as she glared back at him.

"Actually I was hoping for some information." Naruto was starting to get irritated at the two of them, just because they had problems with thieves did not mean that they should allow it to affect their customer service. Wait, thieves…there is no way. _'Han said that they were heading for Riverwood to do a job, what if they meant a robbery.'_ "Hey, can you tell me what was stolen?"

The two of them finally stopped glaring at one another, the man had turned his glare to Naruto with a hint of suspicion and the woman had turned to him with a look of surprise on her face. Naruto stared back not allowing either of them to stare him down, not when he might have found a lead to the group that he was looking for.

 ***Cough*** "Yes well, we did have a break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Those robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw."

Naruto began to think to himself, a golden dragon claw goes missing and then a dragon shows up, that cannot be coincidence right?

"Before the claw was stolen was there anyone that came in here to sell something, like any weapons or armor?"

"No I can't say that anything like that was sold to me, but I did have some traveling band come in and sell me something, give me a moment." With that he turned and began to fumble through the chest that he had behind the counter, and Naruto turned to look at the woman who was still standing a little ways away from him. She was looking at him with something akin to mischief in her eyes as she began to look him up and down. Before she could say anything to him however the man chose that moment to stand back up and reveal what he had found. "This is it, one of those men came in and sold this beauty for a measly 100 gold."

Naruto had to hold himself back from lunging at what the man was holding in his hand, it belong to one of his friends for sure. It was a necklace that belonged to Llaala Zainab, a dunmer that was an excellent shot with a bow, and what gave it away was the carving on the back of the gold and sapphire necklace. Llaala was a talented man, not only a warrior but an artist and smith, he had crafted the necklace and carved a majestic eagle with spread wings on the back, and he had planned on having it enchanted later on.

"That is the necklace that belongs to a dear friend of mine, how much would it cost if I were to buy it back."

The man looked at Naruto for a while, and his eyes looked at the sword at his side and bow on his back, after a minute he smiled and set the necklace on the countertop. "I will tell you what, if you do me a favor I will give you this," he tapped on the necklace with a single digit, "for free."

"What would I have to do?"

-Flashback End/ Dungeon Bleak Falls Temple-

' _Oh yea, that son of a bitch, I am glad that I was able to sweeten the deal a little bit.'_ And sweeten it he did, not only did he get a place to rest for three hours, a hot meal, 100 gold off of his next purchase and the necklace but he was also allowed to reserve an item that he wished to purchase, but it would only be held for two weeks. Turning back to the hall that he was headed down he gripped the handle of his new steel sword the older iron sword having been dropped once he acquired the newer blade.

He remembered the way that he got his new blade, after leaving Riverwood he headed up one of the paths that he found at the end of the bridge, and he was soon confronted by numerous oppositions. The first of which was a lone wolf scavenging for food, it soon discovered that Naruto was not food nor in the mood to be mistaken as such. After dealing with the wolf he soon came across a tower that housed three bandits. He calls them bandits but in actuality it was more like two bandits and a knight, the last one had been covered in iron armor from head to toe, but killing him was worth it to obtain this better blade. The next problem that he had to deal with was the three guards outside of the temple, but thankfully a few arrows took care of the first two and the last one was easily dealt with once he got within the reach of Naruto's blade. The finally difficulty that he had to deal with was the couple of guards that were just inside the temple.

Done with his reminiscing he continued to down the hall, and hoped that he was getting close to the stupid claw that he was sent to receive. He was just rounding a corner when he saw a man at the bottom of a set of stairs, quickly sheathing his sword Naruto began to sneak down the stairs to get a better shot at him with his bow. When he got to the halfway point on the stairs he was forced to come to a halt as the man began to move, but he did not turn to attack Naruto, instead he walked to the middle of the room and pulled a lever that was there. Naruto was shocked at what happened next, a series of darts came down and pierced the man's body leaving him lying in a pool of blood and unmoving.

Continuing down the stairs Naruto came to the bottom and saw that there was a closed gate in front of him, more than likely what the man had attempted to open. Above the gate was two faces, each one have an animal symbol in the mouth and to his left he saw three monuments with animal carvings on them. Turning back to look at the faces he noticed that one was on the ground near the lever, but he was not sure how these 'locks' worked. Having nothing else to try he took a guess and turned the monument to where all of the carvings matched. He stood next to the lever and attempted to determine the range that the darts would reach in case he was wrong, but he could not be sure so he took a deep breath and pulled the lever.

Naruto watched with relief flooding his face as the gate rose allowing him entrance into the lower reaches of the dungeon. In front of him he saw a chest and approached it with caution, not wanting to be killed because of greed just after narrowly avoiding death by darts. Reaching the chest and not able to detect any traps he opened the chest, but was disappointed when the only thing in the chest was ten gold, seriously who puts ten gold in a chest that size?

"Dumb fucks," Naruto could not stop himself from cussing at whoever had the bright idea to store ten gold coins in a chest that was big enough to hold half a deer. Not having the time to waste on the empty chest Naruto turned to the item that was next to the chest, sitting in a stand was a crystal of some type. If he was correct this was a soul gem and was used to enchant weapons and armor, but even if it could he had no idea how to enchant a weapon. Deciding to take the gem anyway, who knows he might run into someone who knows how to enchant, he tucked it away in one of his bag's pockets.

Naruto turned to the stairs that he had noted earlier and began making his way down the twisted stairs, and halfway down he found himself stopped by a small pack of skeevers. Used to dealing with these pesky creatures Naruto tightened his grip on his steel sword and also drew his steel dagger. Waiting for the first one to jump he blocked with his sword and stabbed with his dagger, he did this with relative ease since skeevers were one of the more common animals that he and the Soaring Eagles would run into when clearing caves to sleep in. Killing each of the skeever in a similar way and with quick and precise strikes Naruto was soon on his way down the stairs.

Coming out of the stair well into a new room, he saw a table with a bottle and some rolled up paper, ignoring them both he continued onwards. As he kept going he noticed that there were a large number of spider webs covering the walls of the passage. As he was trying to figure out which way to go he thought that he heard someone yelling, but he could not be sure. Walking further into the spider trap he was now sure that he could hear someone yelling for help.

Following the voice Naruto soon arrived at a web covered doorway, and he did not see any way around it so he took his sword and began hacking away at it. He was soon through the web and as he stepped into the room he saw that there was someone trapped in a web at the other end of the room. Making his way across the room he saw a large shadow appear in front of him, looking up he saw a Frostbite Spider but this one was much larger than any other he had seen. It was so massive that it could have stretched across the average horse and cart, and he could see the venom dipping from its fangs as it descended from its hidden chamber in the ceiling.

He did not have much time to plan, so doing the first thing that he could think of, he sprinted towards the doorway that he had just cleared of webbing. He had barely made it through when one of the spiders large club like legs came down and landed a foot away from his feet. Scrambling into an upright position he turned to face the spider, and he was nearly rewarded with a face full of poison, leaning back at the last second prevented that though. Naruto ducked behind a wall, now that he knew that he was not safe by just being out of the creatures leg reach. Knowing that a fight with a blade would be almost certain death, he opted to use his bow and to attack the spider from a distance, but he was also aware that he would need to keep moving to avoid the deadly poison that the creature would spit at him.

Notching an arrow to his string he slowly peered around the corner, ready to draw his head back to the safety of his stone shield, and he saw that the monster had grown bored of waiting for him and was now creeping towards the captive at the other end of the room. Not wanting to allow a possibly innocent person to die he took careful aim and released an arrow that soared through the air and stopped with a sickening ***Squish*** as it pierced the abdomen of the large arachnid.

The spider truly did not seem to mind the arrow that much, but it did take notice and began to turn around to face the direction that the foreign object came from. Naruto was not sitting idly by while this was happening, as the spider began to turn he was already loading another arrow, and when the spider was facing him he let his second arrow fly. This arrow sailed just as true as the first but the target was different this time, now looking at the monsters face the only logical place to aim for was its face.

 ***Squish***

 ***Squeals of Pain***

The spider seemed to take more notice of the arrow that pierced its face than it did to the one that dug into its back. Naruto was reloading once more, now that he had discovered the place to aim for there was no way that he was going to back down. Naruto continued to let the arrows fly and after a short struggle there was no longer any movement coming from the spider.

Finally able to relax Naruto began to move towards the trapped person that he had seen earlier, and as he got close he could hear the man telling him to hurry. Examining the man, a Dunmer, he saw that he was average height and wearing Hide Armor; noting the sword at his side Naruto was worried about releasing him but figured that to retrieve the claw he had to get pass him anyway.

"You. Over here!" Naruto continued to the Dunmer and was preparing to cut him down when the man, who looked to be in such a hurry to escape that he almost appeared obsessed, began to speak again. "Get me down. Get me DOWN!"

Deciding to be safer, Naruto pulled out his dagger and began to cut the webs near the man's waist, once he had gotten the majority of the webs cleared away he began to rummage through the pouches and bags that the Dunmer was carrying.

"Hey, stop that. Get me down! Leave that alone!" The unnamed Dunmer began to struggle violently when Naruto removed two items from his person, one was a leather bound journal and the second was a golden dragon claw. Now that he was aware of the Dunmer's connection to the bandits he used the dagger and slit the dark elves throat. He waited until the elf stopped struggling and was about to turn around and leave the temple when something on the Dunmer's hand caught his attention. Proceeding to cut the man's corpse from the webbing, Naruto was careful to not damage the hand, and once the body fell to the ground Naruto saw what he had been looking for. On the deceased man's left hand was a silver ring with an eagle on the front, and he recognized it as the ring that one of the few female eagles wore.

Falin was a beautiful woman, she was of Bosmer race, and he knew no woman that could wield a blade the way that she could, and he remembered her telling him how her ring was enchanted to fortify her stamina. Naruto took the ring from the dead bandit and turned once more to leave and was horrified as he saw multiple spiders crawling down from the hole in the ceiling, more than likely attracted by the scent of blood from both of his slain enemies. Having no other way to go Naruto turned and ran down the newly opened pathway.

Naruto continued running until he came to an open room, turning around to see if he was being pursued he did not see any of the oversized spiders. _'Must have been too big for the doorway.'_ Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to examine the room and hoped that he would find a way out other than trying to sneak back through the spider hole. Not seeing much in the room other than another of those strange crystals he put it in his bag and walked out of the only other door way that he could see.

Walking down the hall he was starting to get the same bad feeling that he got whenever a ghost came near him, and when he walked into the large chamber he knew why. Dead bodies he could handle, he had killed and seen many dead bodies before, but the dead bodies that he was looking at now were on another level of creepy. Naruto hated ghost, he had ever since he was a child, when he heard the rumors of 'draugr' wandering the ancient Nordic crypts he declared that he would never be a part of any exploration group heading into an old Nord tomb.

Looking around Naruto saw that there were around twenty bodies and all of them were the same, gross rotten flesh, dead eyes and that same folded hand on the body position, which was ancient Nordic custom. They crossed their hands over their chest, their heart more precisely, so that no daedra could jump into their body after they died. Naruto did not know if any of that was true or not but he knew that he did not like ghost or these rotting corpses and the sooner he got out of here the better. Steeling himself for the journey ahead Naruto gripped his sword hilt for comfort and walked into the center of the room.

He was almost across the room when he heard something on his left, and turning to look he saw something that made his blood run cold. Two of the bodies were beginning to get out of their resting places, and when he looked around he saw another one to his right that was doing the same thing. Now that he was completely freaked out, he did not even consider fighting the first thing that he did was run down the hallway, he did not stop until he heard the sound of something metal going off behind him. Looking back for a glance at whatever the monsters were about to attack him with he was surprised when he saw that there was now only one draugr.

Looking around for where the other draugr might have gone Naruto soon found them laying on the ground about twenty feet from the slowly closing spiked door trap that had apparently been activated. Looking back at the remaining draugr he saw that it was still coming towards him, and that it had a greatsword in its hands. Drawing his sword and making sure that he had a firm grip on his banded iron shield Naruto stood his ground and waited for the first strike that the draugr was sure to hit him with, or at least his shield.

Feeling the blow glance off of his shield, and having now estimated the strength of the undead enemy before him, Naruto swung his own sword and sliced deeply into the draugr's arm. Not wasting any time he then swung the flat of the blade to the side of the draugr's knee forcing it to take a knee on the ground with the greatsword still held in it's one good hand. With a quick spin and a flash of silver-like steel the draugr fell to the ground while the head of the draugr rolled a short distance away from where the body was.

Taking a few deep breaths to help him get more air back into his lungs, and to calm his still frantically beating heart, Naruto was now dreading the rest of this damn temple.

"Well if they are all as weak as this, then they can't be worse than the spiders." With that being said Naruto continued off into the temple ready for whatever came after him.

-Time Skip, Bleak Falls Sanctum-

 **Gold x 5,421  
Iron Arrows x26  
Steel Dagger  
Minor Healing Potion x2  
Mystery Potion x4  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Lockpick x11  
Hunting Bow  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Golden Dragon Claw  
Bandit's Journal **(Arvel's Journal)  
 **Soaring Eagles Ring/20 Additional Stamina  
Steel Sword  
Fur Armor Equipped  
Hide Boots Equipped  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped**

"I was wrong," ***pant*** "I wish that," ***pant*** "I had gone back" ***pant*** "and fought the damn spiders!"

Naruto was panting and slowly making his way into the new chamber that he had just reached after dealing with all the draugr that were in the last room. He had probably fought thirty or so draugrs on the way up here, but now he was stopped. Yes he was stopped, the reason was not what one might expect, he was stopped by a large door. This particular style of door was unlike anything that he had ever seen before, it had multiple rings surrounding a central point with a three toed skeletal claw on it. The central point was enough of a hint, obviously the Dunmer that he had killed had stolen the claw and was trying to reach this chamber, what Naruto did not know yet was what he wanted from behind the door.

Taking the claw out of his bag and lining the golden nails up with the openings in the circle he inserted the claw and gave a little push. Two things happened that he did not expect, the first was that when he pushed the claw sunk into the wall and rotated clockwise, but the second was that the door did not open. Confused as to why the claw did not work, he began to think over the door, it had pictures of animals on the rings, and turning them he saw that each ring had the same three animals. Attempting a few spins and guesses he was soon frustrated at the door for not opening, looking through his bag for something which he could use to pry the door open, or perhaps break it down, he came across the Dunmer's journal.

On the front of the book was the word Arvel imprinted on the front of the cover, _'I guess that is…was his name.'_

"My fingers are trembling. The Golden Claw is finally in my hands, and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic heroes. That fool Lucan Valerius had no idea that his favorite store decoration was actually the key to Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Now I just need to get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the Nords put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that 'when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands'."

Naruto read the last line of the book again and was trying to figure out how the claw could be the answer to the door when it was the animals that he needed to open the lock. Thinking over carefully he began to look the claw over and soon discovered that the palm of the claw showed the three animals in a vertical row. Matching the animals on the wall with the animals on the claw Naruto tried it once more.

 ***Rumble***

Thankfully the door began to lower into the floor granting Naruto access to the stairway hidden behind the door, not wanting to be caught unaware again he drew his sword and proceeded up the stairs. Once he arrived at the top of the stairs he was severely disappointed with what he saw, there was a large open cavern but there was nothing that interesting about the place. However as he kept walking he saw that there was an area of rock and stone that was different from the rest of the chamber, he did not know how he could tell that there was something there but he could. He could feel something coming from in front of him and it seemed to be guiding him to the large wall with some symbol on it, and when he got close enough he realized that the lower part of the wall had some kind of writing on it.

That was when it happened, as he stared at the writing he once more began to feel that strange feeling, almost like a voice whispering in his ear. He was almost frozen on the spot as whatever that power was washed over him, and he soon discovered that as he looked at the wall the words seemed to make sense to him. He was not reading the wall as much as it was like the voice was telling him what the wall was saying, but either way he started to read the words written there.

Here lies the guardian  
Keeper of dragonstone  
And a force of unending  
Rage and darkness

When he read the phrase he felt that source of powerful vanish from him, and when he looked back at the wall he could not understand any of the strange words. Before he could attempt to read the wall again he heard a something rumbling behind him. Turning around to see what it was he saw a chest, a table and what was unmistakably a coffin; he must have passed them when the strange force took over him and he did not notice them. The fact that there was a coffin less than fifteen feet from him was bad but what made matters worse was that the coffin lid was moving

A muffled yell was all the warning he got before the coffin lid was blown off the coffin and landed some twenty feet away. Naruto turned back to the coffin in time to watch the decayed and rotten hand grab hold of the side and begin to raise the equally rotten corpse from the ancient casket. Once the new draugr was standing at full height Naruto had to admit that it was different from the others he had faced, for one thing it was a good half foot taller than any of the other draugrs. The next thing that he noticed was the armor that it was wearing seemed to be more protective and less damaged than the others. Either from being made of stronger material or because less people found their way down here he was not sure, but either way he knew that it meant a harder fight for him.

The draugr turned and faced Naruto showing for the first time the full scope of his attire, and much like he thought before the armor was indeed covering more of the decomposed skin and made of a stronger or more well-kept metal. The helmet showed two long horns at the top of the head aimed straight for the ceiling, and the breastplate was the ancient Nord armor that had almost been forgotten by all smiths. The only smith that he knew of who could craft any piece of it would be master Greymane at Whiterun, but even he could not properly craft breastplates. The bracers and boots were of the same design and age showing that it had been garbed in the manner of which a high ranking officer of the Nordic army would have been. The last thing that he kept his eyes on the most were the weapons that it carried, unlike the other draugrs that would carry one or two weapons, this monster carried five.

Strapped to its back was a quiver full of ancient Nord arrows and an ancient Nord bow, although Naruto has started calling it the draugr bow since they are the only things that he has seen use that bow. Also on its back was a large two handed battle axe, one that gave off a very distinctive glow of being enchanted. Hanging on its waist was a pair of ancient Nord swords, along with an ancient Nord war axe. Naruto was not sure what the main weapon of choice was for the creature but due to the enchantment on the battle axe he had to assume that it was the favorite and most dangerous.

Locking eyes with the dreadful monstrosity standing before him, Naruto raised both his sword and shield in preparation for a fight. Not wasting anytime the draugr rushed forth with its fast walking gait and pulled out one of its swords and its war axe, and Naruto waited for it to get close before rushing forward and blocking the axe with his shield and the sword with his own. Now in a stalemate the two looked at one another, and Naruto had to admit he felt his fear of the dead and undead rise within him again, but then the draugr broke the draw with an extremely powerful shove against Naruto.

Staggering back somewhat he gathered himself and looked for his enemy that was undoubtable coming after him, seeing it charging at him once more he decided to put some distance between them and force a test of arrows and bows. Seeing some stairs behind the draugr he formulated a quick plan; he waited for the draugr to get close and raise its weapons, then he turned and sprinted off the stone platform that they stood on. Not looking back, for there was really no need draugrs while terrifying were very slow, and sprinted towards the stairs.

Arriving he turned with his shield raise to deter any arrows that may already be flying at him, but there were none. The draugr was standing on the platform still but had turned around to keep Naruto within its sights. Naruto was expecting the thing to draw its bow and to begin notching an arrow but he was surprised when instead it reeled its head back and released a scream.

 ***FUS RO DAH***

If the fact that a draugr could scream was a shock it was nothing to the shock of suddenly being thrown across the room due to the force of a shout. Naruto was twisting in midair as he flew and while he knew that it could have been no more than a second or two the experience seemed to drag on for an eternity. Finally a sharp pain in his back and the loss of the weightless feeling was enough to tell him that his journey had ended. Struggling to rise after such a surprise attack he began to look for his foe once more, and he soon found it running along the path towards him.

Regaining his bearings he picked up his sword that had drop upon impact with the wall, and turned to face his opponent who was closing the distance between them. Naruto braced himself when he saw the axe being raised above the head of the draugr, ready to come slamming down with the force of a troll's clawed hand. After deflecting the axe he was then forced to duck under a swing of the sword, and before he could attack he was back to defending against the axe. The draugr might have been slow but the stamina and strength behind the attacks along with the consistency of them made it hard to counter.

But Naruto finally saw an opening, though it was not much of one, and he waited for the time when the axe was swung…There! As soon as the axe glanced off his shield he turned, and with his back facing his enemy he allowed his shield to also absorb the impact of its sword, with his own sword he slashed at the axe that was coming down at him. Instead of attacking the axes blade he aimed for the handle, which was made of old wood with a thin metal coating, he aimed to slice the handle in two.

 ***Thud***

Instead of the sound of splintering wood that he had been hoping to hear he watched as the sword dug into the handle close to half way before stopping. Not waiting for any retaliation he rolled forward and turned with his shield raised, ready to defend himself from the next assault. The draugr was staring at its axe when in a surprising move it turned and hurled the axe at Naruto, who was thankful that he had his shield raised. The axe bounced off of his shield and fell to the floor but Naruto ignored it in order to focus on the draugr who had drawn its second sword.

Naruto wasted no time he once again turned and ran to get distance between the draugr and himself, he was sure that the draugr would not be able to deflect an arrow with its slow reaction so that was his best chance to get an advantage. Once he was back at the rock platform where the coffin still stood, he dropped his shield and stuck his sword in the ground before drawing his bow and an arrow. The whole time that he was doing this he never took his eyes off of the draugr, not wanting to be caught unaware in the event that it used its scream again. Just as he expected the draugr stood up straighter, much like before, and released a loud shout.

 ***FUS RO DAH***

But this time Naruto was not sent flying, however his arrow did go flying straight at the draugr and stuck in the rotten flesh right below the left shoulder. Naruto was pleased with his plan, he figured that the shout attack was much like any other form of attack, whether it be physical or magical. When he saw the draugr begin to release its yell attack he ducked behind the coffin and waited until he felt the wave of power pass over him. That was when he stood up and shot his arrow that hit its mark in the shoulder; by hiding behind the coffin he was able to prevent himself from being launched across the chamber again.

Not letting his advantage be lost due to self-congratulations, he stood and with another arrow notched on the string aimed at the now moving draugr. Unlike before where the draugr came at him head on it was now heading up the very stairs that Naruto himself had tried to use to his own advantage. Not willing to let it get away with only the one injury he took careful aim and let the second arrow fly, this one soared straight and true hitting it in the right leg. The next instant the draugr was so high up that Naruto would have to leave his coffin covering to have any chance at a shot, but the draugr did not have that problem as its head appeared over the cliff face a second before an arrow left its bow.

Naruto ducked to minimize his size, trying to make him as small of a target as possible, and heard the arrow hit somewhere behind him. Grimacing at how the draugr had taken his sniping area and was now using it against him, he kept himself low as he considered how to defeat the risen dead. Another two arrows passed by him before he had his first idea, waiting for the next arrow to hit the ground Naruto got ready to sprint for his new safe zone. When the arrow hit the ground Naruto grabbed his shield and sword before he took off and hid behind the wall with ancient writing on it, after a moment he stuck his head out and saw that the draugr was nowhere to be found.

He kept looking and was soon rewarded with a glimpse of the horns on the draugr's helmet, it was still up on the ledge but from this vantage point it would have to expose half of its body to have any chance at hitting him. He on the other hand was in prime position in case the draugr began to descend the stairs, and no more than a minute later it did just that. As it walked Naruto was trying to get a head shot on it unfortunately due to the stairs and helmet it was a difficult shot, so he aimed at the back and let another arrow fly. Direct hit, the draugr actually stumbled due to the force of the arrow piercing into his back, but the stumble was not enough to make it fall, it was just enough to make it turn and locate Naruto.

 ***FUS RO DAH***

Quickly ducking behind the wall again he felt the wave of power wash over him, and he knew that he was not going to beat the draugr like this. While this sort of strategy would work on humans, these draugrs were without a doubt not human, at least not anymore. Placing his bow onto his back once more he picked up his shield and sword in preparation to fight this monster head to head. When the draugr ascended the stairs Naruto saw that he was now wielding the two handed battle axe, and although he did not know what the enchantment was he knew that getting hit with a battle axe, whether it is enchanted or not, could end a fight right then.

Preparing himself Naruto knew that he was still at a disadvantage, even with all of the small wounds that he had inflicted upon the draugr thus far. The draugr's size gave it a longer reach, add the extended reach of the battle axe to that and Naruto was going to have a tough time getting close to the things armor let alone cutting through it or landing an attack in an unprotected area. Never the less he knew that to get out of here he had to get pass the draugr and the only way for him to do that would be either turning around and heading back the way he came, which meant having to face the spiders on the way out, or he would have to find a way to kill the draugr and hope that there was a way out without turning back.

' _Oh if there is no way out and I have to turn around and face all those spiders anyway, I will be PISSED!'_

Readying his shield Naruto was about to deflect the first strike of the draugrs when he saw small sparks on the battle axe, he knew that shock enchantments would affect him through a block. Not having anything else to do he dropped to the ground and let the blade pass over his head, using his lower position he rose and slammed his shield into the draugrs chest. The force sent the draugr stumbling back, and Naruto pressed his momentary advantage to try and force the draugr back to the steps. Unfortunately the draugr regained its balance and deflected Naruto's next attack with a swipe of his axe, sending the now sparking and slightly stunned Naruto back a few yards.

Not wanting the draugr to take control of the fight he kept his distance and made the draugr chase him, once he got the draugr close to the edge of the rock. Just as the draugr swung at him again, Naruto ducked and rolled between the legs of his sluggish opponent, using the opportunity that his surprise tactic have given him, he jumped up and with his shield in front slammed into the back of the draugr. The impact from the shield and Naruto's combined weight sent the draugr stumbling to the edge and then with a final swing of his sword, which caught the draugr upside the helmet, Naruto sent the monster over the edge and falling into the small stream below.

Naruto hunched over with his hands to his knees and began to pant after the tough fight that he draugr had put up, but he did want to go down there and retrieve the enchanted axe. Whether or not he used it was not yet decided but if nothing else he knew that enchanted items tended to run for about double or triple what non enchanted items were worth, and that was at minimum. Perring over the edge Naruto watched the draugr for any form of movement, which was more difficult than it may sound considering the fact that draugrs don't breathe and the stream was moving the body. Choosing to take caution over confidence, he drew his bow and aimed at the draugrs head, as soon as the arrow pierced its head he saw that he had made a wise choice; he watched as the draugr seized up and then the body of the long forgotten warrior relaxed and finally released the hold it had over its weapon.

Finding his way down the ditch, and making sure that he had a way back up, Naruto picked up the ancient weapon that was lying next to the draugr's unmoving body. Strapping the weapon to his back Naruto then proceeded to climb back out of the ravine and back to the wall of the ancient language and the chest that the draugr had been guarding. Opening the chest he sorted through the various items and took all the things that he thought would be useful or valuable.

 **Gold x 5,421 + 186  
Iron Arrows x22  
Steel Dagger  
Minor Healing Potion x2  
Mystery Potion x5  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Spell book (Unknown Conjuring)  
Lockpick x11  
Hunting Bow  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Golden Dragon Claw  
Bandit's Journal **(Arvel's Journal)  
 **Soaring Eagles Ring/20 Additional Stamina  
Steel Sword  
Fur Armor Equipped **  
**Hide Boots Equipped  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped  
Hide Helmet (Enchanted)  
Garnet x 1  
Large Stone **

All he picked up out of the large chest was close to two hundred gold, a mystery potion, a spell book, a garnet and some strange stone slab. He did not know the exact reason that he decided to take the stone, but when he saw it he felt that same feeling of power that he had before so figured that it may come in handy later. Once he was set he began looking around for another way out of the cave, and soon located one near the top of the stairs.

He went through the new path and after only fifty feet was looking at the light of the outdoors shining through the cave, and another moment he was standing outside for the first time since entering that draugr infested hellhole.

"Finally, now to get back to that damn trader." Looking around and seeing where he was for the first time, "As soon I figure out how to get down from here."

After a little climbing and a single fall, where Naruto landed on the damn stone, he finally made it to the ground. Turning to where he was sure Riverwood was located, he began his journey back to the trader and the end of this stupid quest that he started.

-A few hours later, Riverwood-

Naruto marched into the Riverwood traders shop and waited for the man to take notice of him, which did not take long considering what he had in his hands.

"Is that the dragon claw? I thought it was lost for good, I-I mean, I knew you could do it!" The shock in his voice did nothing to assure Naruto that he was telling the truth, but at the same time he did not care he just wanted the necklace that once belonged to his friend.

"I did what you asked, now give me what I came here for." Naruto held out his hand as if Lucan would suddenly produce the necklace, even though he saw that Lucan kept it locked away in a chest behind the counter. Waiting for him to dig the requested item out from under the counter Naruto felt as though there was a pair of eyes digging into his back. Looking around he saw that the sister was sitting at the table that was set up in the middle of the shop, but while he saw her stealing glances at him, he was sure that someone else was looking at him.

"And here you are, your prize." Naruto focused back on Lucan and saw that he was holding the Soaring Eagle Necklace in his hands. Reaching out to take the necklace Naruto remembered the stone that he had found in the ruins and figured that the worse that could happen was that Lucan would not have an answer for him.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know what this is would you?" Pulling out the stone he set it down on the counter and let Lucan examine it. He watched as the man began looking the stone over, lifting it and feeling the weight before he began to examine the markings, after a moment he turned back to Naruto and held the stone out for him to take.

"I am sorry but I have never seen anything like this, but I do believe that I may know what you are looking for." Naruto took the stone back from Lucan and tucked it back into his supply bag, "You want to find a mage, and the closest place for you to find one would be in Whiterun, if you want to learn about that stone I would take it to the court mage in Whiterun."

Naruto thought over it for a moment, he told Rei that he would be back within the week, so he had plenty of time before he had to be back at Riverwood. Checking his supplies he saw that he was running low on arrows, deciding that he would use his 100 gold discount on something more valuable he turned and headed out the door. When he got outside he saw the blacksmiths shop was open, figuring that he could do no worse here than at the traders he stopped by and bought 78 iron arrows and 30 steel arrows, which he got for a good deal at 135 gold.

Turning back towards the road he saw that the sky was beginning to darken, not wanting to get caught in the storm that he was sure was on the way he headed for the inn that was closest to him. Walking into the now recognized Sleeping Giant Inn he saw a blonde haired woman standing by one of the tables. Remembering her as being the owner of the Inn from when he made his earlier trip to Riverwood he approached her to inquire about a room,

"If you're interested in staying the night, I have got a spare room available." She did not even turn around or stop cleaning the table as she spoke to him. When he did not give an immediate response she turned to face him and he watched her as she looked him up and down for a moment. "You're that stranger that's been poking around, well what can I help you with?"

"Actually you're right, about me wanting a room for the night I mean, but I was curious as to how you knew that." Naruto watched as a small smirk made its way onto the otherwise stern face.

"That'll be cause of the storm." She turned her head and Naruto was staring out of a window that showed the darkened sky. "The only time thing that travelers want in a storm is a room or some mead. Since I did not hear any singing or yelling, and it sounded like you were alone I figured that you were not with a more _festive_ group so I offered a room."

"Well you have certainly got this inn keeper business down to a science haven't you?" Naruto decided since there was no guarantee that it will rain he would talk with the woman for a while to see if the sky clears any. "By the way I never caught your name."

"My name is Delphine, and if you want that room it will be 10 gold." Well she was not one for playing around, and it was only 10 gold he might as well rest after all his fighting that he had been doing today.

"Fine, I guess it won't hurt to get a decent night's sleep every once in a while, here ya go," he dug for a moment and dropped the necessary gold in her hand, "so which is my room?"

Delphine pointed to one of the rooms that still had the door open and he turned to head straight for the bed. The way he saw it, the earlier that he went to sleep the sooner that he would be awake and get this mess over with. Stripping off everything except his undergarment he laid on the bed and began going over what he needed to do when he arrived at Whiterun, and before long he was asleep.

-Riverwood, Sleeping Giant Inn with Naruto-

Naruto stirred about six hours later, he was excellent at being able to determine the amount of time that passed, even if he was sleeping. He turned to the window and listened for the sound of rain or thunder, but he heard neither. Deciding that in order to get to Whiterun as soon as possible with the stone, which will hopefully be able to stop the dragon that he saw, he began to get dressed and prepare to depart. When he exited the room he saw that Delphine was no longer on the floor, but there was now a new man behind the counter, giving him a curt nod he turned and left the inn.

He was about to start out on his journey when he realized that he did not have a torch, which he desperately needed at almost two in the morning, so he decided to go and see if Lucan was awake or if he wasn't he would steal a torch and leave a note with some money. He was heading there when a slight movement caught his eye, halting he kept staring into the darkness and soon, thanks to the city torch lights, he was able to make out the shape of a person climbing out the upper window.

Naruto watched as the thief, there was no doubt in his mind that it was a thief, jumped off the second floor and landed with a soft *Thud* on the ground. Deciding to follow the thief till they were out of town, so as to not alert all the people to come running out of their houses and causing a commotion which the thief could use to get away, he began to tail the thief. After a moment he realized that they were heading the opposite way from Whiterun and his overall destination.

He followed the thief for a minute or so and once they got far enough from the city limits he got ready to confront the thief. But before he could the thief turned around and there was a flash of light aimed at him, ducking out of the way of the spell he tried to let his eyes adjust. After a moment he was able to see what had been sent at him, a candlelight spell, but this one was different it was able to travel farther from the user, it soared until it struck a tree that was behind where Naruto had been standing.

"I heard you back when I left the traders, I was honestly expecting for you to call the town guards after me, but when you didn't I decided to see what you wanted. So what do you want?"

From the voice and the now visible body outline, Naruto was sure that the thief was a woman. What race or any other details were still too hard for him to make out at the moment, if she hadn't been wearing that hood then possibly…

"I want to know what you stole from Lucan; I just retrieved an item for him and I would hate to have all of my hard work ruined by some thief."

"Well to tell you the truth, I was simply hired to steal something of value so that Lucan would not forget that he still owes someone a debt. I was going to steal that necklace that he gave you, oh relax." She said the last part as she saw Naruto begin to draw his weapon. "I said that I was going to steal something from Lucan, not you."

"Yes but you never told me what you stole."

"I took a couple of spell books that he had, and left a note in their place to remind him of who needs to be repaid for their 'kindness'."

"And who would that be, if I able so bold as to ask." Naruto kept his eyes locked onto the unidentified woman as she began to rock on her feet. "Anyone that I might know?"

"You have probably heard the name, but if you were not a part of the deal between them and Lucan, I would suggest that you keep out of it." With that being said she turned and began to flee into the woods with Naruto quickly beginning to chase after her.

The two ran for a couple of minutes before she once more launched one of those enhanced candlelight spells at him, momentarily blinding him and forcing him to halt his pursuit. Looking around and hoping to catch either sight or sound of his target he was caught off guard when something pushed him from behind. Stumbling and attempting to keep himself up right, which he just barely succeeded in doing, he spun back around and saw the woman standing there with her arms crossed and now close enough that he could make out more of her features.

She had smooth chocolate skin, perhaps a shade lighter than the average Redguard, and from the candlelight spell that was still going on somewhere behind him, he could see that she had a large smile on her face. Her outfit consisted of some form of leather armor that was modified to be able to carry a large amount of items.

"What's the matter can't you keep up with me?" He could have sworn that he saw that smirk grow an inch or two.

Naruto reached for his sword as a response when his hand wrapped around nothing but air, looking to his side he saw that his sword was missing as was his dagger.

"Looking for these?" Turning back to the mystery woman he saw that she was holding both of his weapons in her hands. She was simply holding his sword in one hand while she flipped his dagger in the other. "These are dangerous you know, especially when being used by someone who cannot keep them in their sheathe. I will let you have this one back," saying this she threw the sword to Naruto, who caught it by the handle, "but I am going to hold onto this one," she said as she flipped his dagger once more, "and if you want it back then travel to Riften and find the Thieves Guild."

 **END**

 **Gold x 5,462  
Iron Arrows x100  
Steel Arrows x30  
Minor Healing Potion x2  
Mystery Potion x5  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Spell book (Unknown Conjuring)  
Lockpick x11  
Hunting Bow  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Bandit's Journal **(Arvel's Journal)  
 **Soaring Eagles Ring/20 Additional Stamina  
Soaring Eagles Necklace  
Steel Sword  
Fur Armor Equipped  
Hide Boots Equipped  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped  
Hide Helmet (Enchanted)  
Garnet x 1  
Large Stone **

**Author's Note:**

 **I am happy to say that in the next chapter we will get to meet Lydia and fight some cultist, doing so may throw off the games story line but who cares about such trivial things, right? Whatever, so let me know what you think but no flames, I have a fragile heart and can only take so much.**

 **On a completely unrelated note I just saw 'The Secret Life of Pets' OMG that was so funny. My friend and I got there late and within the first minute of watching I was laughing, my friend and I both wanted to watch it again so that we could see it from the beginning, and we did. So just saying, 'The Secret Life of Pets' is a must see for the whole family.**

 **Back to the story, I would love to hear what you thought of the new way that I had Naruto go through the dungeon, I mean instead of the super detail all the way through. I made the most important parts detailed and pretty much said fuck the rest. Also I would like to say that there might be a new harem character in the next chapter, but the realistic part of me says that I have to tell you that it will be the chapter after next. So in one of the next two chapters there will definitely be a new harem character making their appearance.**

 **I think that that is enough of me talking about the newest and upcoming chapter so without further ado I bid thee a farewell and hope that after you read that you will leave me a next long review. I need reviews to live, they're like crack.**

 **See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Na-Ru-To, a Naruto and Elder Scrolls Skyrim(Dawnguard, Dragonborn, Hearthfire) Crossover**

 **Author's Note: I am back and ready to continue the adventure of Naruto the last member of the Soaring Eagles, and while I did not think that I would have written this much this early into the story I think that it is important information for the reader. As the story progresses I will be less critical of the details and work more on getting the story's timeline more developed.**

 **Review Reviews:**

 **the epicslime: I understand what you are saying and will take it under consideration but you also need to remember that he is still just wandering around and trying to find a safe place from the dragons and vampires at this point in time. Later on he will definitely have better armor and weapons, as a matter of fact I have already started to improve on his armory in this chapter.**

 **XXX Chaos Breaker XXX: Too true about how there are not a lot of female werewolves, and while I had already planned on Riza, I try to not make it a habit of using Narutoverse girls like Fugai. I have plans for another werewolf (possibly two) but much like the two you named she/they are not what one would call a true werewolf.**

 **Ryou Kuroda9: I can assure you that Aela, Serana and Lydia are going to most deffinately be in the harem, and Naruto will also become a werewolf but that will be in the later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Elder Scrolls or Sailor Moon**

 **Gold x 5,462  
Iron Arrows x100  
Steel Arrows x30  
Minor Healing Potion x2  
Mystery Potion x5  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Spell book (Unknown Conjuring)  
Lockpick x11  
Hunting Bow  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Bandit's Journal **(Arvel's Journal)  
 **Soaring Eagles Ring/20 Additional Stamina  
Soaring Eagles Necklace  
Steel Sword  
Fur Armor Equipped  
Hide Boots Equipped  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped  
Hide Helmet (Enchanted)  
Garnet x 1  
Large Stone **

**Chapter 5: The Voice of Reason and the Scales of Power**

Naruto was kicking himself as he approached the outskirts of Whiterun, he let that woman goad him into fighting and worse yet he lost. The only thing that gave him any comfort was the fact that it seemed like she was testing him and he passed, at least to some extent. Coming back to reality Naruto looked around and found himself at the edge of the woods and looking down the hill he could see the plains of Whiterun. While he was ready to find out about the stone he had also promised the trader's daughter to inform the Jarl about the risk of them being attacked by dragons.

Making his way down the hill he soon made it to the plains and was able to see the high walls of Whiterun, the city that is said to have held a dragon captive. Beginning the last part of his journey to Whiterun he jogged until he reached the bridge that connects to the road that leads him to Whiterun's front door. Making his way to the city that was said to be able to help him decipher the strange stone that he found, he wondered if the Jarl would believe him when he tells about the dragon.

Seeing something in the distance he saw that there was a giant swinging a club at something around his feet. Upon getting closer he sees that the giant is being attacked by four people scattered around his feet, two males and two females. The two men are both wearing a type of steel armor, although he did not recognize the armor at this distance, while the two women were wearing different types of light armor, one looked to be hide and the other reminded him of what those blasted Draugrs wore.

As he approached to get a better view he saw that the giant had many small but deep cuts on its lower body and numerous arrows sticking into its upper body, he could tell that the giant was almost dead and thus did not feel any need to step in. A minute later he was proven correct as the large body collapsed under the weight of its no longer fully functioning limbs, and when it was down one of the men ran up and with a greatsword cut off its head. He watched for a moment longer but seeing as how there was not another giant or danger around he was about to leave when he heard someone yelling.

"Hey you!" Turning around Naruto was confronted by the woman that was wearing the Draugr armor, and by the build of her arms and size of her figure he could tell that she was a true warrior. "Why did you not join in the fighting milkdrinker?"

"When I showed up the fighting was over," Naruto started and seeing her open her mouth to dispute what he had said continued, "the giant was still alive, but from my perspective it looked like a dying creature fighting to its last breath. In other words joining in at that point would make me more of an executioner than a warrior."

The woman thought for a moment but then a stubbornness came into her eyes and she responded, "A warrior would not allow a fight to go on without joining in with the fighting. So to me you are not a warrior but a coward, if you want to prove me wrong then come see the Companions at Jorrvaskr." Not waiting for his reply she turned around and began to follow after her three fellows as they began the way back to Whiterun.

Naruto also began to head to Whiterun, and while following after the four in front of him he couldn't help but notice that the woman that he had heated words with and a very nice figure. More than once did he have to stop himself from staring at her rear, but when he remembered his reasons for being here he became serious once more.

When he reached the gates he was met with his next obstacle, there were two guards and while they let the four ahead of him go he was told that he was not allowed in at the moment. After some struggling with the guards he was able to buy his way inside for 100 gold coins, and when he got through the gates he was slightly angry at how peaceful everything was.

'I don't want to cause a panic or anything else like that but it is obvious that these people have not been informed about the dragon, but since it only happened the other day I can understand that. However they should have been told about the destruction of Helgen and that is enough of a cause for mourning and/or panic over the fact that it could have been caused by the civil war.' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to the higher level of the city.

When he made it to the Jarl's palace, a large castle styled building that was given the name Dragonsreach supposedly due to the myth that it was used to capture a dragon and hold it prisoner centuries ago. Oddly enough none of the guards seemed to be concerned about stopping him, but the two at the gate stopped him? 'Well whatever, I don't have time to concern myself with something as simple as some greedy guards.'

Opening the doors to Dragonsreach and stepping inside he could easily see how it was that Whiterun was able to stay neutral in the war all this time. While the city itself seems small, the strong towers, wide open plains and the sheer size of the military that could be housed in the Jarls home could attest to their military might. Seeing a group of people at the end of the room Naruto made his way towards them hoping that one was the Jarl or that they might be able to direct him to the Jarl.

"…nk we need more information before we act." He heard as he got closer, and he looked two see two men talking with one another, one standing and the other sitting on a throne that was placed beneath the skull of a dragon. Figuring that the one in the seat was the Jarl Naruto swiftly made his way towards him, but of course before he got there…

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." Came a female voice to his right and turning his head ever so much he found himself staring at a dark elf with a drawn sword in one hand and by the way she kept the other hand open, a Dunmer who also knew magic.

Figuring that reporting the dragon was more important than asking about the stone Naruto replied, "I have come from Riverwood and am here to speak to the Jarl about the threat of dragons burning one of the towns in his land."

"Well that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you." The elf said as she put away her sword and relaxed her stance a fraction. Naruto was almost going to tell her that she was wrong about the reason that he was let in so easily but figure that it would be best to wait for after the meeting with the Jarl.

Naruto followed the Dunmer and waited where she told him as she whispered to Jarl Balgruuf, and when she was done she stood to his side and watched the meeting take place. "So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" the Jarl asked in an impartial tone.

"Yes, just as that bastard Ulfric was about to have his lying head cut off, a large black scaled dragon came down from the sky and proceeded to cause enough chaos that Ulfric was able to escape." said Naruto, "And having just come from Riverwood I believe that they are in danger of the dragon's wrath without more support."

Balgruuf sat up a little straighter, "I should have guessed that Ulfric would be mixed up in this." Turning to the man at his right, "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Before Proventus could respond the Dunmer cut in and voiced her opinion, "My lord, we should indeed send troops to Riverwood with hast. It is in the most immediate danger, and if the dragon that attacked Helgen were to appear at Riverwood…" She left the idea in the air for the Jarl and advisor to think about.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume that we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. We should not trust-" Proventus started until he was cut off by Jarl Balgruuf with a sharp "Enough!"

"I will not stand Idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth send a detachment to Riverwood at once." Balgruuf said speaking first to Proventus and then turning his attention to the Dunmer.

"Yes my Jarl." Irileth replied before going to do as commanded.

Sounding annoyed and angry at being dismissed so quickly Proventus said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

Jarl Balgruuf gave him a nod and then turned his head back to Naruto, "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You have done Whiterun a service and I won't forget it." Signaling for someone Naruto watched a stoutly built man approach the Jarl and present him with a chest, "Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

The stout man opened the chest and turned it around to face Naruto, who felt his eyes widen as inside was a glass sword. Reaching for it with great care and to not seem too greedy he felt the weight of it in his hands, while heavier than his steel sword he could feel the quality in the forging.

"There is another thing that you could do for me." The Jarl's voice snapped Naruto out of his daydreaming of the blade. "Suitable for someone of your particular talents, and I dare say you may be able to try out that sword. Let's find Farengar, he's my court wizard, and has been looking into a matter related to these dragons."

Following the Jarl, the two of them walked into a small side room where Naruto could see many different types of magical items and tools scattered across many tables. Standing behind the tables was a man dressed in blue mages robes, while he looked young Naruto could see the wisdom that made him become the Jarl's court Mage.

"Farengar I believe that I may have found someone who can help you with that project that you have been talking about recently." Jarl Balgruuf said as he stepped into the room with Naruto right behind him.

"Hmm, Project? Oh you mean the stone tablet of the dragons?" Naruto could feel his eye twitch in annoyance, if the stone that he has been carrying around is the same stone tablet that they are talking about he was going to be so…he does not even know how to feel at the moment. "Truth be told Jarl Balgruuf the stone tablet may not have ever existed."

As he continued talking Naruto quietly put down his pack and began to rummage through it until he found what he was looking for, withdrawing the large and heavy stone he placed it in a clear spot on one of the tables and coughed to get the attention of both the Jarl and Farengar. "Would this happen to be the tablet that you were speaking of?"

Farengar quickly began to look the stone slab over and after a moment Naruto could see a smile form along his face as he continued to read what was written there. "Jarl Balgruuf, I can now honestly say that the Dragonstone does indeed exist."

Naruto was just about to ask about what the stone was for when the three of them heard Irileth calling for the Jarl and Farengar. Turning around Naruto saw Irileth come running into the room with a worried look on her face. "Jarl Balgruuf we have received word that a dragon has just been sighted nearby!"

Balgruuf turned to Farengar and Naruto telling them, "Both of you come with me!" Not questioning him they all ran upstairs and saw a Whiterun guard who was bent at the waist and breathing very heavily. "Irileth tells me that you came from the western watchtower?"

"Y-yes my lord." The guard was able to pant out.

"Tell him what you told me, tell him about the dragon." Irileth said in a demanding voice.

"Uh…that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast…faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" Jarl said in a forced calm voice.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life…I thought it would come after me for sure." The scared guard said.

"Good work son. We will take it from here, head down to the barracks for some food and rest." The Jarl told the guard before he turned to the Irileth and began to speak again. "Irileth, you'd better gather some guards and guardsmen and get down there."

Irileth bowed her head and informed the Jarl that she had already ordered her men to await by the main gate. The Jarl praised her quick actions and allowed her to leave then turned towards Naruto, "There is not time for a ceremony my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her to defeat this dragon. Your survived Helgen, so you have the most experience with dragons, much more than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service that you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armory."

With that said Jarl Balgruuf handed Naruto a necklace that had a faint glow about it, the metal was silver with a large ruby in the center. Putting it on Naruto felt some sort of enchantment take place and was curious as to what the necklace's purpose was.

"I should come as well, I would very much like to see this dragon." Farengar said as he turned to go prepare facing the dragon.

"No, I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons." The Jarl said in a firm tone that made the mage realize that it was not up for discussion.

Naruto saw that it was time for him to leave and turned to exit the Jarl's home, running through the large dining room he soon hit the double doors and quickly passed through them. He hurriedly ran through the town and began to do a mental list of weapons and strategies that might work on a dragon. Unfortunately he was not sure if there was anyway to take down the dragon that he saw at Helgen, it was large with armored skin and other than the fire breathing it seemed to call meteors from the sky.

Reaching the main gate and still not seeing Irileth, he figured that she and her soldiers had already gone ahead to the western watchtower. Exiting the main gate he ran as quickly as he could to make sure that he did not miss his chance to take down this dragon.

'It is not as if I want to fight a dragon, but if a dragon is alive there is no telling how many of them there are hidden out there. Plus I would rather make my first stand with a battalion of soldiers with me than run into my first dragon when I am out on my own.' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to reason with why he was not running away from the dangerous creature that he had no obligation to fight against.

It took him a few minutes but he was able to catch up to Irileth and her group of warriors, and after he explained to her the reason for him being there, she quickly welcomed him and they began thinking of a strategy. Based off of what Naruto saw at Helgen, fighting at a distance is the only real option that they have, unless they discover a weakness in its natural armored hide.

It was not much longer before he and the rest of the Whiterun group made it to the Western Tower, and upon arriving there Naruto had no doubt that a dragon had been there. There were many large pieces of the tower scattered around the ground and he was having trouble seeing how the tower looked before it was attacked. The tower itself had sustained massive damage and there appeared to multiple small fires all along the bricks, and the only thing that he could think of that could burn the bricks without damaging the towers foundation would be a mage or a dragon. And he could tell that it was not a mage's work due to the fact that there was severe damage to the tower's foundation in other areas.

As they approached the tower Naruto was picking out spots for where they could hide and post archers, but unfortunately it seemed like there would not be enough for all of the men, especially when he noticed that there were about a dozen men still at the tower. He figured that the best course of action would be to station half the men in the tower and the other half scattered around the ground so that they could overwhelm the dragon with their numbers. He quickly and quietly relayed this information to Irileth and upon receiving her approval they informed the men directly behind them with the message to pass it back. After all it would not do for the dragon to overhear them and at best simply know their location and at worst be smart enough to attack the tower first, thus kill all of their back up.

"Careful! It is still here somewhere!" One of the men shouted when they got close enough, and Naruto saw Irileth twitch in irritation of his stupidity of shouting out and drawing more attention to them.

With a swift hand gesture she silenced the man and divided her force to place approximately half of them inside the tower and half on the grounds. Turning to Naruto she directed him to a large stone that looked like it may have been part of the wall; both he and she walked there and began to scan the surrounding area for any sign of the dragon.

Naruto saw something shift in the night sky, but he was not able to tell what it was. As a matter of fact he could not actually see anything, but that was when he realized what it was that he was seeing, he was seeing the stars flashing like something large was covering them for a brief second.

"Dragon, above us to the north!" Naruto shouted for his men, no longer needing to keep quiet now that all the men were in position and since they were wanting to draw the dragon towards them and not let it traverse to Whiterun.

The Whiterun guards all turned to where Naruto was indicating, most with bows drawn, while the few that did not have bows were holding fast to their weapons. Naruto was sure that this was the worst part of the battle, the waiting and having the knowledge that soon something that was much stronger than yourself was going to swoop down upon you. He knew what it was like being a mouse in a field with a hawk's shadow hovering over him, but the difference was that he was not fleeing like the mouse surely would have but stood ready to fight.

Naruto, along with the rest of the fighters, followed along with the large shape above their heads as the dragon circled them, much like a wolf trying to find the weakest animal in the herd. As it got closer more details could be made out, this was certainly not the same dragon that he had first seen at Helgen.

The first dragon was black with large spiky scales, this one was a lighter color, a red or a brown perhaps and the scales on this dragon were smoother. The next thing that he noticed was that the horns on this dragon were not the same, the black one had two large horns that went back towards its tail with two smaller ones underneath those, but this one while also having two sets of horns they were completely different. The larger horns at the top of the skull curled over the head and almost covered the top of the head, whereas the bottom set of horns curled under and rode along the jaw line.

The differences aside, this dragon also looked slightly smaller though that might simply be due to the fact that it had not landed and Naruto was not getting a proper assessment of the dragon's size. That would not be the case much longer, because the dragon seemed to locate what it was looking for and began to swoop down upon the men that were hiding behind the large chunks of the tower. Opening its mouth revealed that there was a bright flame resting there, and it seemed to be getting bigger the longer it kept its mouth open.

"TAKE COVER!" Irileth yelled out so that anyone that could not see the dragon preparing to attack would be aware of the danger.

A loud roar sounded when the dragon released its flames, and with that one attack the blackness of night was literally burned away. Naruto along with anyone else who had bows started to fire arrows at the temporarily still dragon, none of them knowing how long they had until the dragon would stop hovering and begin flying again. The answer is ten seconds, most of the men got only a single shot off before the dragon took off and they were left with the option of firing into the air or waiting for the dragon to come down and be in danger of the dragon's fire.

Naruto did the latter and waited for the dragon to stay in the same spot, however with only being able to fire a maximum of three arrows before it took off, it looked like they were fighting a loosing battle. Naruto realized quickly that the main problem was the fact that the dragon was more maneuverable than they were due to having the entire sky as a battleground, but there was one place that would help to eliminate this disadvantage. Looking at the tower, he could not see where there was enough damage done to the outside that would keep him from making it to the top of the tower.

Waiting until the dragon once more took off to the sky he quickly made his way to the tower's entrance and just made it before the dragon made a fast sweeping motion with its maw open and flames spewing forth. Taking a moment to catch his breath and assess how many arrows he had left, he felt his heart steady when he realized that he still had well over fifty arrows and he still had a fair amount of steel arrows.

"Alright," Naruto spoke lowly to himself, "If I can only get one good hit on him, I guess the best spot would be the eyes, but he has those curled horns protecting them. I could aim for the wings, yet I have no guarantee that I could cause enough damage to keep it from flying. Even more than that, who's to say that a grounded dragon is not more dangerous than one that can fly away?"

Not having the luxury of waiting until he could figure out what to do he headed to the roof of the tower and prepared himself to face the dragon one on one, but hopefully it would not come to that. As he ascended the stairs the only thing that he could think about was that he needed to live, and while he did not want to he knew that if the choice came up he would sacrifice himself so that the others could live. If he had been stronger perhaps his friends would have survived and he would not be having to deal with this dragon, but due to his weakness he lost his friends and was possibly about to die.

Reaching the outside immediately ran to the edge of the tower and ducked behind the raised stones that provided a barricade for archers, not that they designed them with dragons in mind. He kept ducked low until he heard the beating of the beast wings that was the cue for when he began to notch an arrow. He kept listening and when the noise got so loud that he thought that the dragon was right behind him he stood up and took aim. The only problem was that he was staring the dragon straight in the face, and he could tell that he had been aware of his position the entire time. Not letting this stop him he quickly aimed at the eye of the monster and released the arrow, and to his surprise the arrow hit the dragon and penetrated the dragon's retinal membrane and stuck into the left eye.

 **RRRAAAARRGGGHHHH**

The dragon let loose a roar that literally shook the stones beneath Naruto's feet and he only had a moment to duck under the huge stream of fire that erupted from the dragon's mouth. Not wanting to lose this opportunity Naruto again notched an arrow and was waiting for the fire to stop so that he could try to completely blind the dragon. This plan did not work at all, the moment that the dragon stopped spewing fire Naruto stood up, but the dragon seemed to have been waiting for this because the next thing that Naruto saw was a fierce set of teeth coming towards him. Jumping back quickly was the only thing that saved him from death in that instant, but the same could not be said of his hunting bow. One of the dragon's teeth caught around the wood of the bow and when it snapped itself jaw shut, the bow cracked and splintered like a dog chewing a twig.

Naruto was thrown off balance from the sudden wrenching of the bow out of his hands, and it is not surprising that he was lying crumpled on the ground at the feet of the dragon. When he looked up he saw the dragon's long neck swaying above him as it used its good eye to search for him. Realizing that the only hope he had for surviving was to attack him close he silently gripped the handle to both his steel and glass swords and got ready to attempt a beheading move, but just as he was ready to attack the dragon seemed to think that he had ran down the tower and pulled its head back as it got ready to take off.

He had no idea why he did it, but he knew that if he let it go right now that he would never get as good of a chance to kill it as this again. So Naruto jumped up and with both swords drawn he ran to the edge of the tower and jumped off, the dragon had dropped a bit and when Naruto jump it had just begun to flap its massive wings. The result of this was the two blades carried by Naruto piercing the dragons wing membrane and for Naruto to be stuck on the dragon while it took off.

 **RRAAARGH**

When the dragon roared this time there was a huge difference between when it lost its eye and when it felt the pinprick in its wings, and yet Naruto could tell that the dragon was still pissed that he had been able to hurt it multiple times. The dragon turned its head and even though it could not see Naruto on its wing due to the lost eye it could feel where he was because of the mild pain of the blades. Naruto saw the light of the fire that the dragon was preparing to hit him with, but he did not anywhere to go, if he let go he would fall to his death and if he held on he would be burned either to death or so badly that he would wish to be dead. Deciding that holding on until the end was the way that he wanted to go he made sure that he had a good grip on both of the swords and he braced himself for the burning pain.

But it never came.

After a moment of waiting he opened his eyes and saw that the fire that was supposed to be burning him was flying towards him, and after flinching for a moment he realized that he was still not feeling the heat of the fire. Opening his eyes again he again saw the fire but this time instead of closing his eyes again he focused more on his surroundings and realized that the fire was passing him by, almost as if it was parting directly in front of him. Not understanding what was happening and not wanting for it to stop before he could take advantage of it, Naruto slowly withdrew his glass sword and with extreme effort he flipped himself over where he had his back to the wing and stabbed the glass blade through the wing.

The dragon again roared its anger but it could do nothing about it, but Naruto was able to continue with the assault. Again and again he would withdraw one of the blades and flip himself over and stab the wing, he would then repeat the act. After a few times of this Naruto had damaged the wing badly, but it was not enough to bring the dragon down and there was only one way that he knew to do it. Rolling over and over until he reached the dragons back he then used the swords like one would spelunking picks to crawl across the dragons back. When he got to the other side he sliced right along the edge of the wings membrane where it connected to the bone.

With the main support for the wing damaged it was no surprise that the dragon began to wobble and struggle to stay in the air. Naruto knew that they were going to crash and the only safe place at the moment was on the dragons back, but he knew that if the dragon crashed hard enough to flip them over he would be crushed. Deciding to take his chances with the crash, since that seemed to have worked out so well earlier, he clung tightly to the dragon's back and braced himself for the impact of the dragon hitting the ground.

The impact was enough to throw Naruto off the dragons back and through the air for about five seconds before he crashed onto the ground himself. As he began to regain his bearings and catch his breath he heard the dragon begin to get up from the ground, yet with all the dust in the air and the lack of light due to the sun beginning to set he was having a hard time locating it. Fumbling around on the ground he located one of his swords and stood as quietly as he could while trying to locate the dragon.

He was a beginning to get nervous when he saw a bright orange glow coming from his left, not wasting anytime he quickly jumped to the side to avoid the blast of fire coming from the dragon. When he stopped running he saw a glint of something metal at his feet, using the light of the fire to see what the metal object was, he found his steel sword. Now knowing that the sword he was carrying must be his glass sword he picked up the steel sword and got ready for the dragons next attack. The dragon continued to breathe fire, but either to be thorough or because it knew that Naruto had dodged it began to swing its head from side to side making the already large gout of fire become a large wall of flames that was encasing Naruto.

Once more he was surrounded by the flames but there was the distinct lack of pain that normally comes with the harmful blast of heated air. Using this time to examine the swords he saw that the steel sword was in bad shape, there were multiple chips along the edge of the blade, along with a large crack that ran almost halfway through the steel. The glass sword was in much better shape but he could see where it had taken some damage when piercing the dragons scales. As he was examining the blades he saw that the medallion that he received from Jarl Balgruuf was glowing, so he was able to safely assume that the necklace was keeping him safe from the fire. That solved one mystery but now he was beginning to become paranoid, even as little as he knew about enchantments, he knew that they were not permanent.

He really did not want for the enchantment to wear off while he was in the middle of the dragon's inferno, with this in mind he swiftly drew back his arm that held the steel sword and threw it at where he believed the dragons head to be. Not waiting for the dragon to stop breathing fire or to turn and focus on him he instead pulled out his banded iron shield and used it to block the fire in case the enchantment ran out of energy, and ran to where the source of the fire was coming from.

He was not able to see where he was going due to the fire that was blocking his vision, but when his shield slammed into something he did not hesitate to bring his sword to bare and begin attacking. As he hacked at the unknown object he felt it give way slightly and for a torrent of warm liquid to splash on his face over the rim of his shield, and he was assured of the fact that it was the dragon when it gave another roar of fury. Not letting up he began to walk towards the source of the roar and began slashing at where he hoped the neck would be.

It was not a moment later that something large slammed into him and sent him skidding on the ground; his eyes were finally able to adjust enough and the dust had settled enough that he could make out the shape of the dragon and was able to determine that the dragon used one of its wings to send him sprawling back more than ten feet. Not going to lose now that he had come this far, he readied himself for when the dragon charged at him, and he was not disappointed.

Without the option of flying and with its fire rendered mainly useless due to the enchanted necklace the dragon was now determined to fight him on the ground with tooth and claw. The only way that he could think of defeating the dragon was to get close enough to the head and not get crushed by the teeth to hack into the neck. The easiest route would be to approach from the blind side, but the dragon knows this and will guard that side better so he would have to be clever about how he approached.

Keeping his shield raised with the rim just below his eye level he watched the vast shape of the dragon with the remaining flames being the only light that he had to use to see the large hulking shape of the dragon. The dragon had his head facing him and his body turned sideways, he was ready to attack with either the tail or the teeth which meant that in order to get close to the body he had to avoid the front and the back end of the dragon.

They began circling one another each one keeping their eyes locked but neither wanted to be the one to make the first move, deep inside they both knew that whichever one moved first would be the one at a disadvantage. The dragon though was the one that eventually broke down, with a fast swing of its tail it began the assault, Naruto was able to dodge the tail by ducking low, but that opened him up to the second wave consisting of the head full of sharp teeth coming at him.

Using his shield as a sled he pushed off with his legs and was able to slide under the dragon's outstretched mouth. Using the opportunity he used the glass sword to swipe at the tender underside of the neck, however it seemed that the dragon was prepared for an attack at its neck region and lifted its body higher so that the sword passed by harmlessly underneath it. Naruto saw something coming at him from the corner of his eye and he rolled to the left so that the shield that had been under him was now between him and the oncoming attack.

With a hard hit to the shield Naruto was sent sliding away from the dragon, and he was able to see that the tail was the offending perpetrator but before he could try to formulate a new strategy against the dragon a wing was raised high above him. With a swipe of the wing it attempted to create a dust cloud to blind the blond, but due to the damage done to the wing by Naruto's sword the effect was less than impressive. A small dust storm that barely hid the dragon's lower legs, and Naruto took advantage of that by running into the dust storm and attacking the dragons legs.

Using his glass sword he swiped at the back leg of the dragon hoping to keep it from being able to stand on just three legs. The first swipe was met with no resistance and sliced cleanly into the meat the second attack he could tell that the dragon was moving but he also felt the blade break through the scale and into the flesh again. The final attack was not effective and he could tell that the dragon had taken a step away, before he could give chase something heavy slammed into his back and sent him to the ground. Dazed, hurting and with the wind taken from him he laid there a second trying to regain his bearing, yet that is what cost him at that moment.

A large bony wing came down and swiped his body up and across the battlefield until the force of gravity brought him back down with a painful reminder that unlike the dragon his body was not made to fly. The rumbling of the ground was the only thing that caused him to remember the danger that he was in, and the only reason that he was able to roll out of the way of a large set of vicious teeth. Now directly under the dragon he took his sword and stabbed straight up hoping to kill the monster right there, but a kick from its uninjured hind leg caused a stabbing pain in his back and sent him to the dirt.

He could feel that one of the dragon's claws had penetrated the armor that he was wearing, but he could not tell how bad the damage was, from the lack of interference to his movement it could not have been too deep. However the fact that he could feel some warm liquid slowly making its way down his back meant that there was blood and a fair amount due to how steadily the flow was coming out. When he tried to get up he felt something digging into his side, he reached down to feel what it was and realized that he had just found the thing that would help him survive this fight.

Once more he felt the ground shake from the dragon's charge but he did his best to time it to the last second, when he was sure that there was no more time left he flipped over and hurled the hilt and broken blade of the steel sword that he had discovered at the dragon's good eye. The dragon dodged it and turned to kill the infuriating human but the next thing that it felt was the unmistakable touch of death's cold hands finally getting its grip on the dragon, looking down at its chest where the pain was located it saw the hilt of the glass sword hanging off its chest. It did not take long for it to figure out where the rest of the sword was but it still was confused as to how it could have been defeated by this single human, even if it was a dovahkiin.

"It was a switch," the dragon looked down, there at its feet was the human looking up at him with respect and even what looked like a hint of sorrow. "I threw a broken sword at your eye to take your attention away and then I threw the good sword at your chest while in your blind spot. When you saw that I was not fleeing you simply began your charge again, but I planned for that also," with a slight hobble he took a step toward the dragon and when it saw the humans leg it understood. "When you got close enough I kicked the blade deep into your chest, messed my foot up something terrible." The dragon looked into his eyes and for a brief moment he thought that he could see something beyond that of a rage filled animal, but then the dragons eyes lost there shine and it began to tumble over.

Watching as the dragon's body fell to the ground and began to glow he could only compare it to watching the flickering embers floating away from the roaring bonfire of the giants. Just when he was able to see the bones of the dragons skull he also saw that there was some sort of aura leaving the body and floating in the air before it turned and rushed right at him. Fearing that it was the dragon's final attack Naruto raised his shield but nevertheless he could feel as the energy went through the shield and into his body, the only other time he had ever felt anything similar to this was when he read that stone wall in the runes where he found the dragonstone.

Lowering his shield he saw that the only thing left of the dragon was its skeleton, with small amounts of scales, meat, blood and a small assortment of items that appear to have been in its stomach. Limping his way to the remains he searched through the items hoping that he would come across either something valuable or something that he could use to splint his leg. All that he found was a wide assortment of armors, arrows, swords, gold and a few indistinguishable items, and after picking out the arrows and gold he figured that there was nothing else that he really wished to carry.

Searching his bag for some cloth that he could use for a bandage on his wounded back he soon located the two red potions that he remembered were used for healing, not wasting a moment he swallowed the first one and fisted the second one in case he needed it also. After a moment he could tell that the wound on his back had healed somewhat, though it was still sore he could tell that the bleeding for the most part had subsided and that he also did not feel the pain in his foot at the moment.

He was about to leave when something that he wanted to carry caught his eye, and with his now slightly healed back and foot he would be able to carry it, or if not he could drag it. Once he had the last item he began to walk to the highest point that was in his general area, once he reached the top he saw that he was mainly going in the correct direction, but he would need to adjust and head north slightly to make sure that he does not miss Whiterun. Thankfully he did not think that he was too far from the main road, he could make out some of the lights from Whiterun's buildings and he thought that he could even see something on the road heading in his direction.

Not wanting to deal with some bandits or wild animals that were attracted to the area because of his and the dragons fight he got off the trail that he was walking and hid in the bushes hoping to wait until the danger went passed. After a minute he heard the sound of armor coated warriors walking along the road, but he could not get a good look at any of them due to the position that he was hiding in. He was content to stay there for the rest of the night if need be, but as some of the unknown individuals passed by he heard them talking.

"Captain Irileth said that the dragon flew this way, and we saw the flames from down below but I don't see anything now." Came one man's voice from the crowd.

"I still think that this is a bad idea, wearing ourselves down by running up hill to fight that monster, why not wait back at the watchtower or try to fortify the city?" The second man's voice carried from the light clanking of the Whiterun guards swords and shields.

Not waiting any longer he stood up and made his way to the trail where the soldiers were still heading to where the dead body of the dragon lay. "Hey, would one of you mind giving me a hand here?" He almost laughed as the closest soldiers jumped in fright at the sound of his voice, but when they saw who it was their jaws dropped. When he fully stepped out into the open and they saw what he was dragging behind him a few of them actually fell over with shock at witnessing him dragging the skull of a dragon behind him.

Standing before the Jarl's throne with Irileth at his side Naruto was restlessly waiting for the Jarl to make his way down from his bed chambers, the trip back had stretched into the middle of the night and most of the residence of Whiterun were sleeping. The dragon's skull was sitting at the entrance to Dragonreach and while not the same size as the one that was hung on the wall above the throne it was easy to see that all the guards and maids that were still awake were impressed with the trophy that he had brought back.

"Ah my young friend, I have heard that the dragon has been taken care of," Jarl Balgruuf said as he walked down the stairs that lead to the bed chambers, "So what happened at the Watchtower?"

"The watchtower was destroyed and we were unable to land a decisive hit on the dragon while it was in the air, but the rogue here was clever and waited at the top of the tower. Once the dragon reached a steady hovering height he shot the beast in the eye and that wound was a turning point in the battle." Irileth said on his behalf and he could not help but let a small grin appear on his face as she said it. He knew that he was the one to kill the dragon but for some reason hearing her say that his wounding the dragons eye was 'the turning point' was more exciting to him than the latter.

"After the dragon was injured I attempted to finish it with my bow but-" and he proceeded to tell the Jarl what all had happened from the moment that his bow snapped to when the dragon was brought out of the sky and his fight on the ground, up to the finale with the broken sword hilt. "And when the dragon's scales melted away I felt some kind of energy flow over me, I don't know what it was but I could feel some thing pressing at the back of my head, like a memory that I could just barely recall."

"Hmm, I do not need to tell you that I have no experience with such matters, and I don't know of anyone who would but what I can say is that thanks to you many of my people were spared in this battle and you will have my thanks." Jarl Balgruuf said with a slight bow of his head to show his gratitude. "Is there anything else that you want to ask, hopefully something that I will be able to help you with."

Thinking for a moment he finally said, "Well I am curious, after slaying a dragon is there any sort of reward or title for that?" He did not want to seem greedy but if he was known as a dragon killer then he could probably get into any city he wanted as a proficient mercenary. "I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but I have been attracting a lot of bad luck recently and am hoping to turn it around."

"I understand," Jarl Balgruuf started, "unfortunately I don't know of a title that I can give you without causing others to question it, but what I can do is offer you a position in my city. I have recently been left with a position needed to be filled and I can see no one better to fill it than the man who has already done so much for my hold. You not only came here and warned us of the dragon, you also brought the dragonstone to my court wizard and then you slayed the dragon that was threatening my hold. I now offer you the position of Thane of Whiterun, do you accept?"

He thought about it, with the title of Thane he would have some sway on the guards and the shops, plus that would give him a reputation. Also due to the title being well known it would hold more weight than something like, 'dragon killer' or something that Balgruuf made up, the only thing is that he was not sure if he wanted to take on the responsibility of the Thane.

"If I were to say yes, is it binding until I die or commit a crime punishable by death or a life imprisonment, or if I turn out to not be Thane material can I pass the title on to someone else?" he asked, wanting to make sure that he had more of the facts before making a decision.

"The title can be removed by the Jarl at any point in time, and yes if you are caught in a treacherous act the title will be removed and you will be treated as any other criminal, regardless of any achievements that you have attained. So I ask again do you… I am sorry young warrior I have been rude, would you give me your name?"

"Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto Firewalker." Remembering the way that he was able to pass harmlessly through the dragons fire, and the invincible feeling that came with it caused Naruto to finally come up with a fitting last name for himself.

Back in his home country, where he lived before he came to Skyrim, all of his clan had the same last name, and they would keep that name until they accomplished some great feat and either decided on a name for themselves or they took up the name that the people gave them. Not wanting for the people to come up with a name that involved the word 'dragon', because he knew that as soon as he started calling himself 'dragon killer' there would be more and more people becoming 'dragon: slayer, beater, ruler, feaster, and even more.

Back to the matter at hand, he could feel that even though the Jarl was grateful to him that did not mean that he would take kindly to him refusing his offer of Thane. Thankfully he was not even considering refusing, Thane was the highest level of authority and respect that one of non-noble birth could look forward to and the weight of that title would be felt throughout every hold that he may go to. The only real reason that he was not looking forward to the title of Thane was the fact that it meant that whichever way Whiterun went in the war it would be assumed that he would go the same way. And no matter what he was determined to kill Ulfric, even if he had to wait until the man became the High King.

"Jarl Balgruuf, if you truly wish for me to become the Thane of Whiterun then of course I will happily accept this title and all responsibilities that come with it. However there is one concern that I have, involving my traveling rights…?" He stated while leaving the statement open ended so that the Jarl could answer at his leisure.

"You will not be required to remain within the city, and the only time that you will be forbidden to travel would be during a situation of war, which unfortunately might be upon us soon. Other than that there is no reason that you would be required to stay within Whiterun's hold." He stood up and approached Naruto while motioning for him to kneel, "By my right as the Jarl of Whiterun I now name Naruto Firewalker as the newest Thane of Whiterun, this is the greatest honor that is within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office." While saying this he took a steel axe from his belt and handed it to Naruto, "I will also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think that you are part of the common rabble. You will also be given the right to purchase housing in the city, just refer to Proventus when the need arises. And finally we are honored to have you as the Thane of our city."

Naruto stood and looked at the axe in his hand and noticed that there was a subtle glow about it, he thanked the Jarl and informed him that he would be setting out for Falkreath in the morning to retrieve a member of his new group that he was forming. Informing the Jarl that he would be back shortly and that he would hopefully have enough for a home that would successfully accommodate the three of them, him, his Housecarl and Rei. After saying that he turned and made his way to the door and only stopped long enough to grab the skull of his greatest conquest and begin to drag it out of Dragonsreach.

He was not planning on keeping the skull with him, the main reason that he grabbed it in the first place was to make someone look stupid and he still intended to do that. Making his way down the steps he made his way to where Irileth had directed him on their way back into Whiterun, dragging the skull up the stairs was not easy to do, especially since he did not have the legion of soldiers helping this time, but he eventually made it. Standing before the doors of the Companions home he thought about the female warrior that had called him a coward before and with a grin now plastered on his face he drew his foot back and aimed at the door.

 **END**

 **Gold x 5,862  
Iron Arrows x82  
Steel Arrows x32  
Glass Sword  
Blade of Whiterun **(Review and decide what the enchantment should be) **  
Minor Healing Potion x1  
Mystery Potion x5  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Spell book (Unknown Conjuring)  
Lockpick x11  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Bandit's Journal **(Arvel's Journal)  
 **Soaring Eagles Ring/20 Additional Stamina  
Soaring Eagles Necklace  
Whiterun Medalion **(Major Resist Fire) **  
Fur Armor Equipped  
Hide Boots Equipped  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped  
Hide Helmet (Enchanted)  
Garnet x 1  
**

**AN: And that is one more chapter done, I apologize for how long it took for me to get this chapter out but there was some issues these past two months including a failed move and a rescheduling of the job and the loss of another employee, but I did finally finish it. For those that did not notice I have left the enchantment for the Blade of Whiterun open, I would like to hear what your opinions are.**

 **Now in the last chapters AN I said that he would fight the cultist, well as you can see that did not happen but I think my dragon fight should last ya'll for a minute, and they will definitely be in the next chapter, and I will tell you this now the next chapter will be short, like maybe four thousand words if that.**

 **Now I don't think that there is much more to say, I updated and I have the next chapter planned…oh yeah for those of you who participated in the New Years Resolution poll I will say that I have already started on the first two stories and I am working on my second chapter for the story Japanese Fox Chinese Pleasure, if you have not read it I would encourage you to do so, just as I encourage you to read all my stories.**

 **That's it from me so I hope that you are having a good year so far and that you read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Na-Ru-To a Naruto and Elder Scrolls Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Author's Note: I know that it has been a while but I had lost my enthusiasm for writing for a bit. It had nothing to do with reviews or what not it was more of a personal issue that I had to work through. And I wanted to get this out earlier but my dad went to the hospital for a heart attack so I was understandably distracted. He is ok and back at home but it was scary and I had to help him around the house and do things.**

 **Anyway I am trying to get these stories going again, although I have put a few on Hiatus for now, I am still trying to get some things done. But I realized that I had to start up again when I was told by someone (123) that this story was dead, HAH WRONG!**

 **That's it, so read and review and if you have a question that you want to ask me about something and you don't want to wait until I post the next chapter then PM me and I will get back to you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Review Reviews:**

 **Guest: No, when he absorbs the dragons souls he basically is killing them, and I don't see the reason for them to talk to him. If they were going to help him in battle, then he would be over powered and I don't like overpowered Naruto. So he is just going to kill them and absorb their souls to unlock more words, like the game.**

 **Void Dragon: I do not see myself using Jyggalag in this story but I may reference him.**

 **Kurokawa Kazunari: Soon, Yes and a No.**

 **123: Not dead just busy, and having to deal with idiocy around me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls**

 **Gold x 5,862  
Iron Arrows x82  
Steel Arrows x32  
Glass Sword  
Blade of Whiterun (**Review and decide what the enchantment should be/Steel Axe **)  
Minor Healing Potion x1  
Mystery Potion x5  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Spell book (Unknown Conjuring)  
Lockpick x11  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Bandit's Journal (Arvel's Journal)  
Soaring Eagles Ring/20 Additional Stamina  
Soaring Eagles Necklace  
Whiterun Medallion (Major Resist Fire)  
Fur Armor Equipped  
Hide Boots Equipped  
Imperial Bracers Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Equipped  
Hide Helmet (Enchanted)  
Garnet x 1**

 **Chapter 6 Revenge the Start of the Hunt**

Naruto's boot connected with the door and knocked one of the sides open with a loud cracking sound echoing in the large wooden hall. He could see that even in the midst of night a large number of people were still awake and sitting around the fire that they had going in the middle of the hall, and off to the side he could see a woman dressed in some light armor fighting against a dark elf. Or to be more accurate they were fighting until the door opened, the knives in their hands telling him such, but it seemed like he had made a better show than the two Companions. _"A kind of ironic name if this is how they treat one another."_ He thought to himself as he looked around the room for the woman that had raved at him for his "lack of bravery", but he is not able to see her.

Stepping inside while leaving his surprise outside; he walked over to a lone man sitting on a bench to the right side of the room, opposite of the brawl that was taking place. The man was wearing steel armor and had a greatsword strapped to his back, from the looks of it either a steel or iron greatsword. He had dark hair, a greasy brown that looked like it had not been washed in a week, and the same could be said for his skin. If he was not wrong he was almost positive that this was one of the Companions that fought against the giant earlier.

"Perhaps you could help me find someone," Naruto said to the man, who for the most part did not look too concerned considering that he had just kicked a door in. "I am looking for a wo-"

"You are looking for Aela right?" The man interrupted him, and upon seeing the way that Naruto was looking at him, he elaborated, "A Nordic woman with three slash marks on her face like a beast's claw mark?"

"Yes, how did you know that I was looking for her?" Naruto asked although he was now positive that he was one of the warriors that fought against the giant earlier.

Not responding for the moment he waved one of the other Companions over, granted that looking at the outfit the woman was wearing she may have just been a maid. He asked her to retrieve Aela from the barracks and tell her that a combatant was looking for her.

"I was not looking for a fight; I was just here to show off my latest kill so that she would take back what she said about me earlier." Naruto said a little miffed that he had been ignored and that this guy apparently just pitted him against that Aela woman.

"That's fine, but this late at night there is not much that would rouse that woman without a fight being involved." He said and he picked up a mug off the table sitting next to his bench before taking a large gulp of whatever was in it. "Name's Farkas by the way."

"Naruto." He responded with his own name, deliberately leaving off the 'Firewalker' part of his name, after all it wouldn't do for him to accidentally give away what his big surprise for Aela was. "By the way what do Companions do exactly?"

"Well that depends on the individual," Farkas said while thinking on it, "but for the most part we are an independent group that takes on various jobs."

"So you are like a legal band of thieves in a way?" Naruto said with a hint of humor in his voice at the obvious joke, but he could tell almost immediately that Farkas was not a joking type person.

"A band of thieves are we?" Came a voice that was most definitely not Farkas', for one it was a woman's voice, two it came from behind him and three he recognized that voice. "What have you come here for _milkdrinker_?"

"Oh nothing much, but wasn't it you that said something about if I wanted to prove that I wasn't a coward to come and see you at Jorrvaskr?" Naruto said while regaining his smirk and bravado. Considering that Farkas had already told her that he was there for a fight he figured that it would be best to get to the real reason he was here before he had to go through with yet another fight. "Actually I brought something for the Companions."

His announcement had the whole hall listening, though most of them were already listen in to begin with, and he simply walked out of the door that he had kicked open. As he left he opened the other door so that he would have plenty of room for the skull, and when he drug it inside he got the distinct pleasure of watching almost all of Jorvaskr's residences mouth's dropping. He made sure to focus on Aela's face, and he was so glad that he did for he was able to watch her face and basically read her mind as the emotions flashed across her face.

As he entered with the skull half hidden behind him he could see the confusion and annoyance on her face, _'What is this fool doing, and what in the inferno is that?'_

As he fully got the skull inside and stepped aside so that everyone could see the trophy that he had brought to brag to the Companions (Aela) about it and her face had the unique look of it is just a skull. That was until she recognized what sort of skull it was and her face changed to reflect the standard deadpan, _'How the hell did this cowardly, weak, milk drinking...brat get a dragon's skull.'_

"So you stole the dragon skull out of Dragonsreach, and you expect for us to help you in hiding it here like a bunch of fools," Aela said as she stared at Naruto with her standard glare, "so what is keeping us from turning you in to the nearest guard?"

"Other than the fact that you are wrong about where this dragon skull came from, and the fact that the guards are aware of the fact that I just became the Thane of Whiterun after assisting in the killing of a dragon. I guess the only other reason that I can think of is the fact that now that you know that you would not want to bring shame to the Companions." Naruto said while starting out his list of reasons like one would list the flaws of a product that they are invested in, but he ended the list in a cocky tone that made it clear he was sure that he had them dead to rights. "If you do not believe me then by all means go right down the path and up the stairs to see for yourself that the skull is still above the Jarl's throne, and you can even speak to the guards about my involvement with the dragon."

He knew that she was going to either go check herself or she would send someone so that she may keep an eye on him, but due to her hot headed nature and how much she valued a warrior's pride, he was positive that she was going to go herself. It came as no surprise to him when she stomped out the door and tried to close it only to learn that he had broken the door upon his initial entry, glaring at him again she turned and headed to the Jarl's palace.

Enjoying the slight victory over his mortal...associate?, he turned to see Farkas was kneeling down by the skull and was tracing the mouth and eye holes with a finger. Not quite sure what he was doing but not having the heart to stop him from enjoying himself he just watched as more and more Companions gathered around the skull. Tapping Farkas on the shoulder he motion from the skull to the table by the fire pit, getting a nod they grabbed the skull and carried it over to the table. Sitting down at the table he continued to watch as everyone examined the skull, and he could understand the fascination of the death of a dragon, but it was just a skull.

"Hey Farkas," Naruto said as he tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention, "how much do I owe you for the door?"

"Hmm," Farkas looked from Naruto to the skull then back at the door, "let me talk to the old man about it and we may be able to work out a deal."

"Firewalker!" Turning to the door Naruto saw that Aela was standing in the open doorway with her arms crossed under her breast, "I hear from the guards that you took the dragon on by yourself, and that you jumped off one of the watch towers onto its back."

Aela began to retell the events that she had heard from the guards at Dragonsreach, and while for the most part everything that she said was correct there were a few um horribly over exaggerated tales mixed in with it. Like the one where he ate part of the dragon's scales and he turned into a dragon and then he and the dragon fought in the sky until they plummeted to earth and both died. The one where he jumped down the dragon's throat to slice its head off while he was caught in the dragon's throat. There was one that he was sure Aela loved to tell, her favorite was the one where he waited for the dragon to land and with its back to him he charged and plunged his sword up its ass.

He couldn't help but sweatdrop at the ridiculousness of the story and that it had already started to circulate so quickly; who in the world could come up with something like that in less than four hours of the dragon's death. Quickly rejecting that story along with some of the others that Aela had told, he then offered to recount the full story for them, and all of them quickly agreed. He recounted from the dragon's arrival to his leap from the tower, to his namesake and finally his killing the dragon with a broken sword. When he was done all of the Companions began yelling out praises, questions, doubts and even some were yelling out profanities.

But the one that stood out above the others was the voice of Aela herself, "Why don'tcha prove it?" Everyone stopped their cheers and shouts to stare at Aela with a mixture of confusion and disbelief; she ignored them and just stood there with a smug smile on her face. "I mean the guards seem to believe that you said there was another dragon, a black one, the same one that attacked Helgen."

"Well yeah," Naruto said with a hint of trepidation in his voice, facing that small dragon was hard enough but the thought of that black one, that was able to call a storm from the heavens and balls of fire from the sky, well that scared him. Trying to make Aela see reason and hopefully keep her from suggesting what he thought she was about to suggest. "But there is no way of knowing when or where that one will show itself."

"That is true so how about this," Aela said with a smirk on her face, "Starting tomorrow I will join you while you travel and if you prove yourself I will personally nominate you for the Companions. Then if we ever hear anything about the dragon you can take one of the companions with you to the fight, and we will have proof of your deed."

"So what would happen if you decide that I am not worthy of the Companions?" Naruto asked while considering his options and whether joining the companions would even be worth it.

"Well if you are not worthy to join, then I would not believe any of your so called deeds." Aela said with a deadly serious glare on her face, "The only good thing that I might be able to say about you is that you are either lucky enough to find a dragon skull or talented enough to create a fake one. And all titles that you have claimed for yourself and glory that you try to bestow upon yourself I would reject, for you would be nothing more than a liar and a thief."

Naruto stared at her for a while and considered what she had said to him, and while he had no reason to prove himself to this woman, or anyone for that matter, he felt his blood boil and his pride shout at him for calling him a liar.

"YEAH, well say what you want and see if I -"

Whatever Naruto was about to say was cut off as the broken door that had been propped back into place fell open as someone knocked on the door; everyone turned to see that the person standing there was a youth with ragged clothes and a small satchel attached to his side.

"Excuse me I am looking for a Naruto Uzumaki, I was told that he was seen around here." It was plain to see that the boy was nervous being in the same area as the Companions, and Naruto saw his eyes wandering around the room, widening as they passed over the dragon skull. "I-I have a letter from Jarl Siddgeir, the Jarl of Falkreath, and I was told to deliver it to the hands of one Naruto Uzumaki without exception."

Naruto was not sure what he could have done to gain the Jarl's attention, unless the tales of his slaying a dragon had spread that quickly, but that was unlikely. It had been only maybe five hours at most since he had started out to fight the dragon, and Falkreath was such a distance that there was no way for the boy to have made it anywhere close to Whiterun in such a time.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, however for future messages I will be referred to as Naruto Firewalker. Now speak boy what is your message, or are you only feet for the letter?" Naruto asked as he stepped in front of the Companions and practically towered over the boy.

"Just the feet I'm afraid sir," the boy spoke to him with respect as he reached into the satchel and withdrew a letter that was stamped with the Falkreath's crest. "I was only told that you would be wanting to see this, and to get it to you as quickly as I could with only you being the one to get it."

Naruto nodded his head as he took the letter, and seeing the boy about to leave he motioned for him to stay as he read the letter and felt his face pale, then burn a flaming red. Crumpling the letter he turned back to the boy and in a stern tone that held a slight underlying threat to warn the boy not to try and deceive him, "When did the Jarl give you this letter?"

"H-he gave me the letter early this morning, I was on the move for most of the day and got it here as fast-" the boy tried to give an excuse to cover himself, fearing that he was going to be the outlet of the man's aggression.

"Then you must be tired," Naruto said with his normal calm tone once more, he again motioned for the boy to remain then turned his back to him and faced the crowd of Companions. "Aela how much is it for a night at the Bannered Mare?"

"I believe it is 10 gold a night, but it has been a while since I have stayed there." Aela said while keeping watch on him to see what he was about to do.

"10 huh? Yea that sounds fair," turning back from Aela he started to dig around in his pocket for the smaller coin bag that he had on him. Finding it he began to rummage around in it for a while before withdrawing his hand and holding it out to the boy. "Here this will pay for the room and food for the night and it should cover the bill of the letter as well."

Dropping the money into the boy's hands he watched with a satisfied grin as the boy's eyes widened at the amount of coins that he now had. From his count he had given the boy thirty-five coins, which was more than enough for the room and food. But his true intentions were most definitely lost on the boy; he was hoping to keep the boy in the city for the night to try and keep a vampire from finding him all alone in the woods on the way back to Falkreath. If he had given the boy just enough money for the room he may have decided to keep it and travel through the night, but it is how they say once you have money you want to spend it.

Ignoring the boys "Thank you sir," before he left Jorrvasker, Naruto turned back to Aela, "Are you still willing to travel with me and test my skills?" Aela looked surprised at the sudden change in attitude that he had, but with only a moments delay she nodded her head. "Good, I am needed in Falkreath and I think that you will have plenty of opportunities to see just how capable I am in battle."

"Why are we headed to Falkreath, if you don't mind me asking?" Aela said, while remembering the way that his mood had darkened just after reading the letter.

"I will tell you tomorrow, but for now I have something to do before I go to bed, so I will trust for you to be ready when the sun rises tomorrow." Naruto said while getting up and beginning to leave the Companions home, "Also be ready to defend yourself from wolves, the last two times I have visited and left Falkreath I have run into a pack of starving wolves."

"I don't think they will be a problem," Aela said with a grin as if inwardly laughing at an unspoken joke, and it appeared to be a joke that majority of the Companions know about based off their own grins and smirks. "Hey wait! You forgot this thing!"

Turning back to see that Aela was pointing at the skull that was still laying on the middle of the table with one or two of the more curious Companions still standing near it and touching it in places. "You can keep it, I only wanted to prove that I am not a coward, but it seems that I still have work to do on that front."

He did not hear anything else being yelled or spoken to him so he continued on his way back to the Dragonsreach, but stopped by one of the torches that were hung around the entrance to Dragonsreach. Reaching into his pocket where he had placed the crumpled letter he unfolded it and reread it.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siddgeir, and I have the honor to be the Jarl of the proud and ancient city of Falkreath._

 _I have called upon you to perform a duty for me and the city of Falkreath as a whole. Recently there was an altercation in my city and it left a young woman in critical condition, as well as one of our more profitable citizens dead in the exchange. I was informed that the young woman was placed in your care during your last visit here, so I felt that it was my duty as Jarl to inform you of what has occurred. If you are willing to help out my city then I invite you to speak to me the next time you are in Falkreath._

 _I look forward to meeting you in person._

 _I remain,_

 _Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath_

Naruto scowled and tucked the letter back in his pocket before he continued to the Whiterun Jarl's home. It was infuriating that the Jarl of Falkreath had the gall to speak like that, claiming the city as his and 'reminding' him that he said that he was responsible for Rei. The two of them were now in a power struggle and at the moment the Jarl was holding all of the cards, yet Naruto was not going to be outdone by some arrogant bastard with a fancy title.

Oh he was going to meet the man, and when the time was right he would fall and Naruto would be the one to make sure that he could not get back up. Not only had he purposely neglected to tell anything substantial about Rei condition, but he also added in that he lost a citizen that he was receiving a bribe from. He did not say the words obviously but the fact that he mentioned the person meant that he put that particular person at the same level as Rei in this instant. Add in the fact that he also mentioned the person's financial ability and there were three reasons that he immediately thought of as to why.

The first reason was fairly innocent, and that was the taxes that the Jarl could get from the unknown person, but the taxes could only be so much unless he was ripping the man off. The second reason that he had come up with was that the person was performing some illegal activities in Falkreath and the Jarl was getting a cut of the profits in return for staying silent. There was even the possibility that the person worked for the Jarl, and that he himself was just the face of the business and cover for the finances. The last reason was simple blackmail, it does raise the question as to what dirt the Jarl could have had, but it would explain his anger at losing the person. And from the way he read the letter there was no reason for him to believe that he was upset because one of his civilians died.

Stepping across the hall of Dragonsreach Naruto was searching for one of the many maids that he had seen earlier in the day, or one of the guards that should be patrolling the area. Finally finding a guard at the base of the stairs, which he assumed led to the Jarl's bed chambers; he asked where he could find Lydia the housecarl. After being given directions to where he could find the woman that was to act as his bodyguard and in all things but name servant, he proceeded down the stairs to where the guard told him Lydia's room would be.

Reaching Lydia's room he knocked and waited to hear a response, and for a moment he heard nothing, but he soon heard the sound of fabric rustling and footsteps on the stone floor. When the door opened he came face to face with a beautiful woman, she had skin that was two hues darker than pale and brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. On the left side of her face her hair was tied in a braid and when he glanced down it became apparent that she had been in her bed when he knocked. All that she had on was a gown that stopped about five inches above her knees, not enough to be considered scandalous or raunchy, but enough to show off some skin.

"You are Lydia correct?" Naruto asked as he once more focused on her face, and he could see that like him she had been allowing her gaze to wander as she took in the late night visitor at her door.

"I am Lydia yes," she spoke as she allowed the door to open just a little wider, "but I do not recognize you, are you here to deliver a message from the Jarl?"

"No, or at least not the Jarl that you are thinking of. My name is Naruto Firewalker; I just became Thane of Whiterun and was told that a housecarl by the name of Lydia was assigned to me." He paused for a moment as he saw her eyes widen just ever so much, "You are the _housecarl_ Lydia are you not?"

"Y-yes I am." She stammered slightly before she was able to gain control of herself and with a quick clearing of her throat she began again, "Apologies my liege, I was not aware of your appearance nor that you would be coming here tonight."

"Understood, and until fifteen minutes ago I was not planning to visit until after I had returned from my trip to Falkreath," Naruto allowed a frown to show on his face, one that he was finding to be difficult to hide when he thinks about Siddgeir. "But unfortunately I received a letter today that forced me to rethink my plans."

Naruto pulled the letter back out of his pants and with a quick wave of his hand he motioned as to ask if he had permission to enter; blushing at having kept her Thane standing in the hall Lydia quickly opened the door for him and shut it behind him. He could not help but notice that on the inside of her door she had a sheathed knife hanging by the sheathes strap, and he was sure that the whole time they had been talking she had a hand on the handle of the blade. Impressed with her dedication to her own protection, and as a result his protection, he sat on her bed and handed her the letter to read. She skimmed the letter quickly and upon completing it she handed it back to him and sat on the floor on his left side.  
"Hey come now this is your room, please join me on the bed," Naruto said while at the same time he felt his face flush as he realized what he had said to the almost naked woman.

"Of course my liege," Lydia said before she sat on the bed staying to his left side, "so are we going to see to the care of this young woman?"

"No I am going to go and find the one that did this and kill them."

"I see." Lydia said while staring at him for a minute, "When do we leave?"

"We leave in the morning, I need you prepared for a trip to Falkreath, armed and prepared to attack and defend. Are you going to be ready?"

"Well..." and with that hanging in the air Lydia gave a subtle glance around her room and as Naruto followed he saw that the knife behind the door was not the only weapon that she had. Along the walls there were multiple swords hanging, axes leaning and shields mounted on her walls. There was a chest at the foot of the bed and judging by its build and design it more than likely carried her armor, especially since it looked to be the same as the chest in the guard barracks and the prisons that he had been in before.

"Yes, well," Naruto said as he looked around the room again and saw that there was a desk in the corner and along it were knives and cleaning equipment, "I am no longer worried about you accompanying us."

"Us?"

"Ah, yes I was told by one of the Companions that I was a coward," he watched as her eyes began to glint dangerously, "so in response I kicked the Companions door in and dropped a dragon skull at their feet. One would think that that was enough to prove that you are not a coward, well then I was called a liar and a thief, so to prove myself the accuser has asked to join me and see my worth."

"Do we need her?" Lydia asked, and from the tone it was clear that it was less of a needing her and more of Lydia wishing to prove herself to him.

"Perhaps not, but she was given the title 'Huntress', I feel that she could help when it came to tracking the ones responsible for my companions suffering," Naruto studied her again before continuing, "Besides, I would rather have her there to bolster our ranks and with her there I can force her to see that I am neither a coward, nor a liar."

"I understand my liege, but what are we going to do once we get to Falkreath?"

"That depends on what information is provided by the Jarl. On the one hand he might tell us that he knows who it is and they are just unable to catch him or her. While on the other hand there is the chance that he might tell us that they ran off and we are responsible to find them, or he may offer us a lead and leave the rest to us. There are so many variables at the moment that trying to plan now will affect us negatively later."

"I see so we will make our move after we have all the information." Lydia said while nodding her head at his reasoning, "But what do we do if we are attacked on the road to Falkreath?"

"We fight to defend ourselves and protect one another while also guarding one another's back." Naruto responded instantly.

"Yes of course, but I mean don't we need to be aware of our skills and weaknesses before we are locked in a conflict?"

"Ah, I see your point," Naruto said while scratching his chin, "then tomorrow before we enter the woods between Whiterun and Riverwood we should discuss our skills and get to learn a little about one another."

"Understood my Thane, um, when are we planning to leave tomorrow?"

"As soon as the sun comes up, perhaps a little sooner if we are able." Naruto said while getting ready to leave Lydia for the night and rent a room at the Bannered Mare, _"It's kinda like I am renting a second room."_

"Then why don't you stay here for the night?" Lydia asked him with a serious expression on her face, "As your housecarl I am expected to be near you at all times, and this would be the norm if we are to live under the same roof."

"I have no problem with staying here as long as you have some extra blankets."

"Of course my Thane." Lydia jumped up and began to rummage through a second chest that was against the wall by her desk and produced two blankets. The first one was thin and more delicate, meant for those hot nights that Whiterun could experience or when a couple is going to be busy between the sheets. The other looked like it was made out of a sabretooth's pelt, much thicker and large enough to cover three people. With them in hand Lydia laid the thicker blanket on the ground, the thinner sheet being laid inside of it. She then laid down on the blanket unintentionally giving Naruto an unobstructed view of what she was wearing under her gown, and she folded both blankets onto herself to cover her, "I am ready my Thane."

"Lydia you don't have to sleep on the ground, it is your room after all, and I do not want to feel responsible for kicking you out of your bed."

"My liege it is not a problem for me to be on the floor, when I trained with the guards to become a housecarl I was forced to sleep on the floor for almost a year. I am accustomed to sleeping wherever you might need me to, and I offered you my bed of my own accord _after_ I asked you to stay here for the night." Lydia said while not making any move as to leave her makeshift bed, "Besides arguing about it will only cause us to lose sleep."

Naruto had to admit that Lydia's sense of loyalty was impressive, although he felt that he had done nothing to earn it, but at the same time he was still not happy that Lydia had lost her bed. Thinking on the problem he came up with a solution, and it was one that made him grin evilly. Stripping off his armor, leaving the lower half of his fur armor on, he placed his armor and weapons on top of Lydia's weapon chest. Going to where Lydia had set up her bed he pulled the sheets back and aid down next to her, then ignoring her startled protest he threw the sheets back over them.

"My Thane this is most inappropriate!" Lydia protested sternly while trying to keep her voice down so that anyone in the halls would not hear her.

"I agree," Naruto said with a grin on his face though it was hidden from Lydia due to him being turned the other way, "why don't you leave the floor and get in your bed? Or you could stay here with me; after all _you are accustomed to sleeping where I need you_ , right?"

He let the statement hang in the air; on the one hand she could fold and sleep in her bed saving her from any further embarrassment. On the other hand she would have to remain on the floor and deal with him sleeping next to her while they were both almost naked. Either way she would lose in this battle of wills, and he would show her that he would get his way if he wanted to and she couldn't stop him.

"F-fine then," Lydia said while shuffling was heard and felt, and for a moment he thought she had gotten up and gone to the bed but a moment later the shuffling stopped and he could still feel the blanket stretched across her. Turning his head slightly he saw that she had rolled over so that they were back to back under the blankets.

 _"Well this will make for an interesting night,"_ Naruto thought to himself, but little did he know that the night was nothing compared to the morning that was to come.

 **END**

 **Gold x 5,827  
Iron Arrows x82  
Steel Arrows x32  
Glass Sword  
Blade of Whiterun (**Review and decide what the enchantment should be/Steel Axe **)  
Minor Healing Potion x1  
Mystery Potion x5  
Spell book (Lightning)  
Spell book (Unknown Conjuring)  
Lockpick x11  
Banded Iron Shield  
Map of Skyrim  
Treasure Map  
Bandit's Journal (Arvel's Journal)  
Soaring Eagles Ring/20 Additional Stamina  
Soaring Eagles Necklace  
Whiterun Medallion (Major Resist Fire)  
Fur Armor Half Equipped  
Hide Boots Not Equipped  
Imperial Bracers Not Equipped  
Imperial Helmet Not Equipped  
Hide Helmet (Enchanted)  
Garnet x 1**

 **AN: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would like to say that I am already working on the next chapter, although it will not be posted until sometime in April. I have seen in the reviews that most people are telling me to use the steal health enchantment on the Axe, but I am not deciding for one more chapter, so if you want a different enchantment leave your suggestion in a review. Also the Hide Helmet's enchantment has been decided and will be revealed at a later date, probably sometime in the next two chapters.**

 **I know that there was not a lot of actual action in this chapter but I did it that way on purpose to help build the relationship of the characters. I also wanted to try and work on my conversations in my stories because I have seen that my skills in conversing are lacking.**

 **Now I will say that I have rethought this story and I believe I am going to limit the females in the Harem down somewhat, but I am trying to figure out who I want. Now I know of at least four different crossover females that I will use, but if you want to suggest females from the game pleases leave that in a review, and also tell me why and not just a simple 'Cuz she's hot.' If I am going to try and add them then let me know that I am not wasting my time and that there is merit to the addition.**

 **Alright well that is it for me so leave me a review and tell me if you like the story, which I hope you did and I will continue working on the next chapter.**


End file.
